Green Light
by GeniusMrStark
Summary: Vacation planning should be simple when you're a billionaire, right? Not when there is destruction and chaos with the finger of blame being pointed directly at Iron Man...AU Iron Man Movie and Comicverse
1. Hologlobe

Letting the hologlobe spin on his index finger like a basketball, Tony studied the curvature of the Earth intently. There weren't many places on the planet they hadn't visited but there was one place he knew Pepper was just desperate to go. Throwing the globe up in the air he stretched the hologram out with his fingers, turning it into a map in front of him. Putting his right index finger on their glowing house icon, he let his left index finger trace over the ocean and stop on the large green island.

"J, how long would that take? To get there I mean?" Tony questioningly asked JARVIS. He had a rough idea but was seeking confirmation more than anything.

"That particular journey would take roughly 15 hours on a jet, Sir. I assume that you are not going there on business?"

Tony laughed a little "You're right there, buddy. Pepper deserves a proper holiday after everything that's happened this year. Do me a favour though; don't tell her I'm planning this?"

"You have my upmost discretion as usual, Sir" There were a few moments of silence before JARVIS spoke again. "Sir, there is an incoming call from Agent Coulson of SHIELD. Are you home?"

Leaning forward to touch the screen, Tony grinned like a small child as Coulson's serious face appeared. "Agent! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Phil's face didn't change at all as he spoke in reply "Mr Stark...we need you"

* * *

The meeting went without a hitch, she was thankful it had, and she was over the moon to be going home to him at a reasonable hour. Pulling out a small silver case from her handbag she handed over a business card to Mr Yamamoto, shaking his hand in thanks as he left. The feeling of the cream card underneath her well manicured fingers made her smile but the sight of her double-barrelled name still surprised her; Virginia Potts-Stark CEO – Stark Industries. She and Tony had been married almost 5 years and after the wedding Tony made her Co-CEO and vice president of the company with a 51% share; meaning it was more hers than his.

Slipping the expensive "I'm sorry for being an ass" limited to only one in the world Prada handbag from Tony onto her arm, Pepper headed out to the parking lot; waving at the young receptionist on her way out. Slipping into the driving seat of her Vixen red Audi R8GT, she hit the highway, not calling Tony on her way home like usual; instead she planned on surprising him with an early return from the office. The warm California sun had put her in an exceptionally good mood and she turned up the music pulsing from the custom sound system, weaving in and out of the rush hour traffic along the Pacific Coast Highway. Reaching Point Dume, Pepper entered her code into the gate and drove up the winding drive to the house, stopping the car in her one and only parking space in the multicar garage. She greeted JARVIS in her usual chirpy manner; patting the 'bots as she entered the house through the workshop.

"Tony, you here?" Pepper called out through the lounge, kicking off her "I'm sorry I got drunk...again! Have these shoes, they make your legs look great" Christian Louboutins as she reached the kitchen. She froze as she saw an envelope on the island; her hands shaking as she slipped the small note from inside.

"Pepper,

I'm sorry I had to dash away so quickly and without telling you. That meeting was important to Stark Industries and I didn't want to interrupt.

Coulson called and SHIELD needs me to go and consult for a few days so I'm going to be off the radar. It's too dangerous for anyone to know where we are.

Don't get into any trouble you can't get out of with Rescue!

I love you, T xx"

Taking the note, a cold bottle of water from the refrigerator and an apple from the fruit bowl, she padded barefoot to her office and made herself comfortable behind the large, rather imposing glass desk. Finding herself reading the letter over and over she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to convince herself his sudden absence was nothing to be worried about and he'd return home soon. Her voice nothing more than a whisper, she spoke to the letter like he was there reading it to her. "I love you too, Tony"


	2. Delivery

Day 2 of Tony being away and Pepper was going through her daily routine with almost military precision. There were no meetings planned at Stark Industries but there was a mountain of paperwork she needed to look over. Staring at the wallpaper of her personal phone, a picture of them on their wedding day, JARVIS interjected and broke the almost awkward silence.

"Madam, there is a gentleman at the door with a large parcel for you"

Tapping a few keys on her keyboard to access the security camera above the door, Pepper frowned and headed to the door; opening it only slightly. On the other side was a young man who couldn't have been much older than 25, tapping a pen on his clipboard. He was startled as he saw the big door opening. "Uhm, Mrs...Mrs Stark?"

"Yes, I'm Mrs Stark" Pepper replied curtly, spotting a large box at his feet "You have a delivery for me?"

Handing over the clipboard and pen, the delivery boy mumbled in return "Yes, yes. Can...can you just...sign on the line, please?"

Pepper sensed he was slightly nervous and flashed him a soft smile which made him look at the ground "Of course!" Humming softly to herself as she checked over the document, a simple form to say that the parcel had been delivered, and signed with her usual flourish at the bottom before handing the clipboard back.

"Th...thank you, ma'am" quickly tucking the clipboard under his arm, he leant down to pick up the box and handed it over carefully before almost scurrying back to the white Mercedes Vito van and driving off. Pepper stood at the door, her eyes narrowing slightly, watching the van until it was out of sight before turning on her heels and heading inside.

"JARVIS, scan this for me, can you?" Resting it on the 'workbench' in the office, JARVIS quickly detected that there was nothing in the box that would harm Pepper, but added that there was 'biological matter' inside. Grabbing the dagger shaped letter opener from the desk, Pepper broke the tape seal and unfolded the top four flaps; the opener slipping out of her hand and hitting the floor with a soft metallic tone as she saw what was inside. She knew Tony could be romantic, he'd proven that more than enough times over the years but he must have planned this before he left, knowing this would be the exact moment she'd be missing him the most. Reaching into the box she pulled out a white orchid in a bright red pot, the same breed of orchid she carried in her wedding bouquet. She sighed happily and rested the flower on the window sill in the sunlight; letting herself stare at it for just a moment. Returning to the box, Pepper turned it upside down to remove the tape on the bottom when a small white envelope, similar to the one Tony left his leaving note in, fell onto the floor. Discarding the box again, she sat in her chair and opened it and almost grinned as she saw more of Tony's familiar handwriting.

"She is the apple of my eye,  
The reason that I live.  
She is all that I could wish for.  
My heart to her I give.

It is for that someone special,  
These words that I do pen,  
To thank her for always being,  
My wife and my best friend.

She has the will to live until,  
The last breath she does take,  
There is the love within her heart,  
Such good memories to make.

She is the sunshine in my morning,  
The star that's in my sky,  
And if I should ever lose her,  
Then I would surely die.

She stands always at my side,  
No matter what comes our way.  
She comforts me with steadfast love,  
Each and every day.

She carries many burdens,  
And her heart is sometimes broken,  
By all the thanks she never gets,  
And all the words unspoken

I know her life is not her own,  
I always seem so needy,  
And asking her to do one more thing,  
I feel so really greedy.

How can I ever thank her,  
For all she has done for me?  
I can only give her all my heart,  
And love her to eternity.

I hope that when the end comes,  
And she meets God face to face,  
He will tell her that in Heaven,  
She has a special place."

The note was signed with a T and a single kiss which made Pepper cry, again. Turning to the windowsill, she carefully stroked the petals of the orchid between her fingertips as memories of their wedding day filled her mind and senses.

"Madam, Mr Stark prepared something that I believe suitable for you at this moment" Grabbing a tissue from the box on the desk, dabbing at the salty tears dripping down her face, she responded softly, still staring at the flower.

"What is it, JARVIS?" Her face almost lights up at the first few notes of the song and her heart clenches at the sound of his voice with the memory of the impromptu performance of "Secret In Your Eyes", aimed directly at her. He was late to the ceremony, turning up after the bride wasn't a great look...but more than made up for it the rest of the day.


	3. Plans

Day 4 of Tony being away and curiosity got the better of her. Entering her security code into the door, being married to Tony didn't grant you unrestricted access to his personal space, she entered the workshop; her heels clicking against the floor. The robots quickly moved towards her, beeping between themselves and apparently gesturing to Pepper.

"Guess you guys are missing Tony too, huh?" Pepper reached out to pat them both on their arms like they were pets. "JARVIS, any reason why they're so unsettled?"

"They are excited by the plans made by Mr Stark before his departure, Madam"

Pepper drummed her fingers on her crossed arms "Plans, JARVIS? What plans?"

There was an uncomfortable few seconds of silence from the AI before he spoke again "I am not permitted to say, Madam"

Sitting on Tony's small stool, Pepper's brow furrowed a little as she span around 360˚ "Why do I always get a bad feeling when Tony instructs you not to tell me something, JARVIS?"

"I am aware Mr Stark's plans do not always please you but I can assure you this plan will please you madam"

A small smile formed on Pepper's pink glossed lips "Well, Tony is not the only one that can make plans; I have plans of my own! I'll need you to cross reference them to ensure they don't clash and JARVIS...please don't let Tony know!"

"Of course madam, I can certainly do that"

The small smile turned into laughter which filled the large space "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were rolling your eyes when you said that!"

"No Madam that is the advantage of not having a face" JARVIS quipped back, with a slight bit of humour in his voice

* * *

Chin on his hand and elbow on the window ledge, he looked out over the bustling city. SHIELD had a base in Japan, somewhere Tony knew VERY well after business with several prominent Japanese companies but tonight they were in Tokyo for a meal. The whole building had been booked out especially for them so no-one knew 'The Avengers' were there and they all arrived in separate cars, taking the service elevator to the very top of the swanky restaurant. Tony put himself between Agent Hill and Clint, posing for a few photographs Cap was determined to take. Ordering enough food for the entire nation in fluent Japanese, which didn't surprise anyone, Tony slung his arm around the back of Clint's chair. "So, my little bird brain, how's that arm holding up?"

Clint huffed, rubbing his shoulder. He'd spent 2 days in the Medibay after firing sucker tipped arrows at Bruce...who Hulked out and threw Clint across the room like a ragdoll.

"It's my own fault. I should have known not to do it, but I didn't realise I was going to get _that_ kinda response from him!"

Tony laughed, resting his hand gently on Clint's shoulder "Did you not see the state of my house after he threw Reindeer Games into the floor?"

Cap shouted everyone over for another picture and Tony took great pride in making it look like he was giving Bruce bunny ears when in fact it was just his usual "no gang signs" sign. After a few too many bottles of Asahi and shots of Sake, Tony pulled out his phone and sent Pepper a text. Something he should never have done as he wasn't supposed to divulge their location but he knew he had to let her know he was safe. In perfect Japanese he managed to type "Anata ga koishii x" and hit the send button... a simple "I miss you x"

* * *

5000 miles and 16 hours away, Pepper's personal phone beeped and she wouldn't be afraid to say her heart skipped a beat as she saw the message was from Tony. Opening it and seeing those three words she sighed and smiled, thankful that he managed to get a message to her that he was safe. She quickly replied, unsure when he'd receive it "I miss you too xx"

* * *

The fleet of cars they'd been using to get around Japan left the SHIELD base and arrived at the private airstrip, several planes lined up to take them 'home'. Tony was going back to LA, Bruce to India, Clint and Tasha were taking a little private time in Europe and Steve, Agent Coulson and Agent Hill were taking the last plane to New York. Giving each other hugs, handshakes and nods Tony took Bruce to one side, reminding him of his offer to come and spend some time at Stark Tower. "I'll even give you your own floor Doc. Just...don't be a stranger. Pepper misses you too!"

"I'll think about it Tony, that's all I can say. No promises!" Doctor Banner shook Tony's hand, nodded and headed for his jet. Tony waited until all the other planes had taken to the air before boarding his own, making full use of the in flight entertainment. Just before the plane left the tarmac he got another message out to Pepper "Oyasuminasai, koibito x"


	4. Back Home

Day 6, a warm Thursday afternoon, Tony's $1000 handmade Italian leather shoes returned to American soil. Shaking the hand of his driver and long time friend Happy, he slipped into the back of the midnight blue Rolls Royce Phantom with an audible sigh. Tapping the screen of his StarkTech phone, it quickly sprung to life in its usual blue hue and with a quick swipe of the white home icon, Tony grinned as he heard the familiar voice of his AI.

"Good Afternoon Mr Stark. I assume you are back on US soil given the location of your phone?"

Tony laughed "I sure am, JARVIS, and I'm happy to say I'm still in one piece too. That's a miracle in itself! Can you patch me into wherever Pepper is please? Video call would be good!"

* * *

Pepper's computer flashed as JARVIS interrupted her work, "Madam you have an incoming video call." Tony's sunglasses covered face popped up on the screen in front of her. "Hey beautiful! Guess who's on his way home!"

Pepper bit her bottom lip softly before breaking into a sparkling smile at the sight of him. "Hey! It's about time, Mr Stark. How soon until you get home?"

"Uhm, let's see...what time are we on now? I don't think I'm quite on PST yet!" Tony laughed, which made Pepper laugh on the other end of the call, "About an hour, but if I was driving..."

"Which you're not, Tony! An hour gives me enough time to prepare for your arrival"

"No, I'm not driving...Happy is and if he doesn't put his foot down..." Tony clamped both his lips between his teeth as he saw Happy's eyes screw up in the rear view mirror. "Wait...my arrival? Did you have a party without me?"

"No, but I'm planning a little private party with my husband and some new lingerie when he gets here...after we've discussed a few SI details of course" Tony grinned at Pepper's playfulness. She knew how to press all his buttons and was definitely pressing them all in the right order with that comment.

"What I want right now is a car with privacy glass!" Fidgeting in his seat a little, trying to disguise the fact the comment about lingerie had excited him.

"Tony, you know it's times like these I'm so pleased Happy's driving! Get home soon hmm?" He saw her nose crinkle a little as he looked down at his watch; a rare genuine smile breaking across his face as he remembered the morning of their wedding; the watch being a gift from a bride to her groom. "I won't be too long sweetheart" and as quickly as he came he was gone.

Leaving Happy to get his bags from the back of the car, he used the metal tip of his cane to press the doorbell, turning his back to the door. Hearing the muffled voice of JARVIS, the door swung open and he felt soft fingertips running up his neck and a hand on his shoulder. "Welcome home, Mr Stark!"

He leant his cheek onto her hand for a moment before spinning on the spot, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in the crook of her neck. Pepper gasped a little as she felt herself being held closely against him, he truly had missed her. Her voice soft and nothing more than a whisper, she managed to get out a few words "You're late..."

"When am I ever early, my love?" Pressing his lips softly against the pulse point on her neck, he smiled as he felt her heart rate increase just enough.

Running her hands softly down his back, leaning against him, she giggled softly "You're never early when making up for lost time is more fun"

"Blame Happy...and the traffic across the PCH!" He took a deep breath and inhaled, her scent was something he'd missed more than anything; clean linen, a not so expensive perfume she'd been using for years and vanilla. "What's say we take this inside, hmm?"

Laying a soft kiss on his brow she reluctantly let go of him, turning and walking back into the house, hips swaying because she knew he'd be watching. Glancing over her shoulder, she'd caught him staring. "Well Mr Stark...?"

Tony smirked, one of his usual playful smirks, growled softly and followed quickly, frowning as they walked past their bedroom and into the office. Pepper picked up a huge pile of paperwork from the desk and thrust it into his hands. "And JARVIS has all the details of the meeting that was more important than _you _kissing me goodbye before disappearing off on a mission!"

Flicking his eyes between the paperwork in his hands and her eyes, his face slightly aghast. "It wasn't a mission, it was a SHIELD consult. I tried to tell him I only work every other Thursday between 8 and 5 but he wouldn't listen!"

"Not interested Mr Stark! According to you the meeting for SI was more important than saying goodbye to your wife in person" She crossed her arms in a gesture of defiance and nodded to the paperwork. "Your _party _will have to wait until you're finished I suppose!" She wanted nothing more than for him to put the paperwork aside and her eyes sparkled when she saw him do it.

"Remind me again why I employ you, Ms Potts?" Tony always called Pepper 'Ms Potts' when things were work related, just because he knew it reminded her of the time she was just his PA, and not his wife. He reached out and brushed the spaghetti strap from her shoulder, his eyes widening a little "Oops!"

Letting a small gasp escape her lips as the strap fell, took a small step back, finding herself trapped between him and the edge of the desk. "Mr Stark...you don't employ me for this!"

"No, I made you my _wife_ so I could do this" Putting a hand either side of her hips, he leant in and kissed the now bare skin of her shoulder, causing Pepper to shudder softly.

"We're supposed to be working, Mr Stark..."

Tony quickly interjected "It's not exactly working when you're co-CEOs of the company...Pepper" popping the P's in her name as he slipped the other strap away "Besides...I missed you. Hugs with Hulk just aren't the same!"

Gliding her fingers up his chest and brushing her lips to his ear, Tony felt the same jolt like the first time she ever touched him like this. "I missed you too, Bear..."

Tony quickly turned them both and sat on the edge of the desk, grasping her hips softly as he pulled her onto his lap. "You missed me...then show me" Pepper leaned in closely to him, her chest against his and smiled softly against his lips before kissing him deeply and showing him, more than once, how much she'd missed him; the paperwork finding itself strewn all over the floor.


	5. Vacation

Tony's voice found itself in every corner of the house "Pepper, I need you. Can you come in here?"

Walking up quietly behind him, she rested her hands on his shoulders and put her cheek to his cheek "What is it now, Tony?"

Rubbing his face, looking rather tired after apparently not sleeping...again, he took a deep breath and let the words escape. "I've...uhm...I wanted to ask you something..."

Taking a small step back and tilting her head, Pepper wouldn't admit she felt worried "Then ask me Tony. What is it?"

"Well, I know I just got back" he used the space Pepper had created by moving to twirl around in the large office chair. "But...I think you need a vacay...you know? A little break somewhere. Just the two of us"

Pepper's eyes widened and she stared at him, slightly aghast "A vacation? Are you serious?"

"Well that wasn't the reaction I was expecting! I can't tell if it's a yes or no!" laughing nervously, rubbing a hand through his hair.

Still staring at his reaction, her face softened into a smile "Yes, it's a definite yes from me!"

Tony let out the breath he'd been holding and quirked an eyebrow. "OK, so I was thinking about...Sydney" "Sydney...Australia?!" Pepper's eyes widened again and sparkled.

Tony laughed and resumed the chair spinning "No, Sydney in New York! Of course in Australia!"

The spinning was driving Pepper crazy, so at the first available opportunity she put her hands on the arms of the chair and stilled him, leaning in to kiss his brow. "It will be an amazing vacation. Thank you, Tony!"

"It's the least I can do. We could make it a kinda anniversary trip if you'd like?" There was only another 6 weeks until then but he could make it work in the short time.

"Oh, of course!" Pepper smiled sheepishly at the mention of their anniversary "It's very appropriate. Have the arrangements been made already?"

"Nope, but I was thinking about going soon because the actual anniversary week we're swamped" Pulling up a diary and flicking through the pages of the last week in September. "Full, full, conference, MIT...I'm going back to MIT?!"

She turns her back and sighs with relief. "Tony, I can make all the arrangements with JARVIS".

"It would be my pleasure to assist, madam" the AI quickly offered.

"Hey, can you do me a favour?" Tony rested his feet on the desk. He hated it when anyone else did it but loved to do it himself "Can you book the Park Hyatt penthouse, the one with the views over the harbour?"

"Any other special requests, Mr Stark" Pepper turned back into PA mode again, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen, jotting down what Tony asked for.

"Whatever you'd like to organise, Mrs Stark, but I wanna do the harbour by night on a boat with champagne and stuff, that'd be good."  
"Of course" Popping the end of the pen into her mouth. "Are you certain it can be anything I like? There's an excellent art museum to visit..."

Tony held up his hand "Whatever you'd like, I'm serious! I know how much you like art. You were sad enough when I donated the entire art collection to the Boy Scouts of America!"

Rolling her eyes, she laughed a little at him before leaning in to kiss him softly "Thank you Bear. It's the most thoughtful thing you've ever done"

"You're welcome my little Peppermint" Softly kissing her back and resuming the work he started before she came into the office.

"Peppermint? What will you think of next? Or is that as cool as you can get?" trying desperately hard to hide a smile, but failing miserably.

"What?! You not like Peppermint?" Tony shrugged, continuing to type on the keyboard "OK, I won't use it any more..._Virginia_"

Pepper narrowed her eyes. "Anything else you require from me..._Anthony_?"

Tony clutched his chest in mock protest "The Sunday names...damn!" He laughs softly "What's for dinner?"

"Dinner will be as cool and refreshing as the Peppermint that is now leaving to make it" She giggled, pressing a kiss to his cheek, turned on her heels and left.

Putting his legs onto the desk again, he laughed as the office door closed. "So, what have I missed JARVIS?"

"Absolutely nothing, Sir"


	6. Happy

Sitting at her desk, both the computer screens in front of her were filled with pictures of things that were definitely not work. "JARVIS, I need to have a private talk with Happy"

"I will inform him you require him, Madam"

"Tell him..." hearing a sound behind her and worrying it was Tony, she shut off both the screens, letting the hotrod screensaver tick over.

"Hey, you OK? It's just me!" Happy's voice drifted through from the room adjacent to the office before he took a few steps and leant up against the doorframe. Pepper span in her chair and Happy saw her sighing in what look almost like relief "I thought you were Tony, Happy!"

"No, he's working on the car in the shop. You look a little flustered Pep, you sure you're OK?"

"Come in and shut the door can you" Pepper curled a finger at him "I'm making a few secret preparations and I need your help!"

"Oh God!" Happy closed the door and took a few short steps to the desk, sitting down in the chair opposite. "So talk to me...secrets?!"

Pepper nodded and smiled, drumming her fingernails on the glass of the desk. "There are many plans over the next few weeks made by Tony and myself, but I need your help with one specific date"

Happy frowned as he appeared to work something out in his head before grinning straight at Pepper "Your wedding anniversary is soon, isn't it!"

She nodded "That's what I need your help with!" Getting up out of her chair, she walked to the other side of the desk and leant against it "I don't know what plans Tony has been making, which means my requests may compromise you"

Happy sucked in a breath through his teeth "You're my boss just as much as T, I think I can manage! What are you planning? Like a party or something?"

Shaking her head, she leant in a little, resting a hand on his shoulder "No, I need you to..." she whispered something in his ear and returned to her perch on the desk again.

Happy leant back in the chair and let the information process in his brain for all of a second "Really?! I'd...I'd love to"

With a soft smile, Pepper nodded again and crossed her feet, "You're the only person I would want to perform this duty. The only one I trust to do it. It'll be our little secret!" She winked which made Happy laugh deeply.

"Well I was honoured to be such a part last time but that...wow! I...I can't thank you enough that you'd want me to do that!"

"Oh, don't thank me just yet! I will be relying on you for several of the details and don't want Tony to know about it until the day." Looking up at the clock she realised there was a lot of work to do and not a lot of time. Returning to her seat she took up the documents she was working on before Happy came into the room.

"Anything you need, I'm here! It's easy to keep him occupied, believe me!" His mind had already started working overtime trying to think of ways. "I'm going to leave you to your work, you look busy" He pushed himself out of the chair, looked at Pepper, shook his head and laughed before heading for the door.

"Happy, thank you for this. It means such a lot!"


	7. Day Off

A rare day off for the Potts-Stark pairing, Pepper was catching up with the news in the lounge and Tony was down in the garage working on a car. JARVIS cut in through the sound of Pepper's humming. "Madam, a news report requires your attention"

Watching the window turn into the media centre, she gasped at the sight of what was a building as the reporter described the devastating scene of destruction. "So far there are no survivors. The search continues in the rubble behind me of what was the forty storey office building of Tundra Industries. The head of the company, Mr Richard Drake has not yet been located" Watching the small, silent clip of Mr Drake and Tony in what could only be described as an overly heated discussion while the reporter continued his commentary of the situation.

"JARVIS has Tony seen this?" Rising quickly from the large sofa, slipping her feet into a pair of jewelled ballet pumps.

"He is currently watching the same report in the workshop, Madam"

* * *

Tony hummed Luther Vandross' "Never Too Much" as he lay on the creeper underneath the car, engine still in pieces on the floor around him. Holding out a hand, he asked Dummy for another wrench which the robot dropped into his hand with perfect efficiency. With a soft sigh he realised the part he needed was in a locked cabinet on the other side of the shop that Dummy wouldn't be able to get into. With a quick shove he propelled himself from under the car and headed to the bank of lockers, grabbing the part he needed along with a few others to save another journey. As he returned to the car he heard the beeping of a code being entered and the door being opened, Pepper's quick footsteps across the floor getting closer to where he was. Grabbing a rag he wiped his hands and turned to her, propping himself up against the hood of the car. "You saw it then?"

Crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes, she started pacing between the car and the desk, drumming her fingers on her forearms. "Yes I saw it! I don't know why there wasn't an alert, Tony!" Stilling, she turned to stare at him. "I could have saved them, Tony! All those innocent people!"

"Hey, shush" He tried to pacify her, pulling her into his grease covered arms; he knew there'd be more dry-cleaning but he didn't care. "It was an _accident._ There's no way you'd have been able to get there in time. Why don't you go take a circle now and see if you can help?"

She welcomed his arms around her but his words uneased her. Placing her hands on his chest she searched his eyes for a reaction. "What do you mean by 'an _accident_' Tony?"

He frowned, dropping his arms from around her. "You...you don't think someone did that on purpose, do you?" His mind was racing with possibilities.

"The precision on that particular building considering the location is too suspicious. You saw the pictures Tony!"

"JARVIS, have you got the sch..." it was like the AI had read his mind as there was a quick reply "Already on it, Sir" The desk behind both Tony and Pepper lit with the 3D blueprints of the building, which Tony studied intently.

"You're right, as usual. The reporter said there were no survivors but if it were an accident there would have been a warning and safety procedures would have been in place"

Sitting on Tony's stool just as she had before, she stared at the blueprints, pursing her lips. "I don't like this Tony, why Tundra?"

Tony hopped up onto the desk, letting his legs swing underneath. "I'm wondering if I'm something to do with this. They're in a similar business to us and Drake told me they were in trouble. Wanted SI to buy them out and that's why we were arguing...now they're gone"

Looking though the blueprint hologram, Pepper caught Tony's eye. "Why didn't I know anything about this? Stark Industries is _my_ business too! I didn't even know you knew Drake until I saw you arguing with him on the news report!"

"I didn't know him really. I've seen him a few times at meetings and the likes but that's the first time I've spoken to him. Things got heated because I wasn't giving him the answers he was looking for. He was desperate for someone to save the company and he thought that someone would be me! I wouldn't do something like this; I'm not into industrial espionage or anything like that!"

Pepper brushed her fingertips across his chest, keeping her eyes locked on his. "Tony, is there something you're not telling me? I know you wouldn't hurt anyone but why would you say that?"

Tony let out a small sigh, looking away to avoid her gaze. "Is it not a little weird to you that I'm the last person apparently talking to him then the next Tundra's gone up...or down!"

Taking a small step back, she narrowed her eyes, using two fingers to turn Tony's face to meet hers again. "You would not put innocent people at risk! I know you too well for that Mr Stark! JARVIS, best explanation for what caused the destruction!"

"I will begin working on it immediately, Madam"

"Pepper, you know better than anyone where I am concerned they'll put two and two together and get five; even when I've done nothing wrong! It's always been like that!" lifting his hand to his face, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and index finger before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"They like to gossip and scandal but this is too unlike you for them to point suspicion Tony" Pepper kissed his brow, squeezing his shoulder softly.

His lips formed into a crooked smile "I hope to the Gods of Asgard and anywhere else that you're right"

"Of course I'm right! I'm always right, you said it yourself!" Pepper's smile caused him to almost grin in return.

"So, what are we going to do about all this stuff from Tundra? You know the cops will come sniffing once they see that footage the press were showing"

"Bear, the police will not be interested in you once there is confirmation from the crime scene officers that it was explosives not connected with you that caused it"

JARVIS spoke up before Tony would reply. "Madam, my early calculations show that explosives were not used in the destruction of Tundra Industries" Her gaze quickly flashes to the hologram as Tony spins it on a vertical axis.


	8. Destruction

"Have you worked out what it could be yet, JARVIS?" He frowns a little, realising the extent of what the AI had just told him.

"Not yet Sir, but I am working almost to the limit of my capabilities to find out the cause"

Pepper stood, tugged at the hem of her shirt and pulled her hair into a ponytail. "This is of no use. JARVIS please ready Rescue. I'll go out and have a look myself; closer inspection may find something they're not looking for"

"Not necessary, Madam. There are no remnants of what may have caused the damage and the police team are still there"

"How can there be nothing? What could cause the damage and wa..." Pepper closed her eyes tight. The thoughts springing to mind caused her stomach to knot. She muttered something under her breath that sounded like "...walk away"

"What are you...talk to me, Stark. What are you thinking?" Tony watched as Pepper opened her eyes and looked at their suits standing side by side in their new cases. "No...no they can't have..."

Her attention quickly turned from the suits to his expression "They can't what, Tony?"

"No, it's...it's OK. Actually I can't explain it. The RT of the suits can do that but we'd have known if it was...something like that...wouldn't we?"

"Yes, of course we would" Pepper nodded, thinking that saying it aloud would convince herself just as much as him that the suits couldn't be responsible. Staring at him, her lips agape just a little, wanting to confirm that it couldn't happen but the words just wouldn't form. Tony stared back, before taking a deep breath and finally breaking the silence.

"JARVIS, I want you to pull up all the reports, hack the LAPD if you have to. I want any information, any sightings of _anything_ that looks like...us, or anything that has been destroyed with anything that resembles our RT"  
"I will start with haste, Sir"

Pepper tenderly places a hand on Tony's arm. "There has to be some kind of mistake, Tony. The suits are not weapons! You wouldn't..."

"I wouldn't...do you wanna finish that sentence?" Tony rubbed his thigh almost viciously, not wanting to admit his leg was numb again.

"You wouldn't allow creation of yours to take innocent lives!" Pepper swallowed slowly, her gaze being drawn to the suits again.

"It wouldn't really be my creation though, would it? My other suits are at the bottom of the Pacific!" He pinched the bridge of his nose again and sighs heavily.

"Tony, this is not your fault! I know in my heart you would never do anything like this"

The comment made him scoff a little "I know it's not my fault...but they're apparently using _my_ tech! The things I've worked hard for! I need to suit up and get out there!"

Narrowing her eyes, she swiftly pulled her hand away. "Do you think that's wise?" Quickly raising her hands in exasperation she turned on her heels and headed for the door. "Do whatever you must, Mr Stark!"

Raising his voice in a mixture of aggression and fear "What do you expect me to do?! Huh? Do you expect me to just...damn it!"

Hesitating at the door Pepper glanced over her shoulder at him, giving him one last knowing look before heading up the stairs to their room.

"Do you still require the suit, Sir?"

"Nah, put it away...ground me for a while until all this mess is over" Tony sighed, swinging his legs up onto the workbench before laying down.

"Sir, are you OK? Your vitals are showing as being raised. Is there a problem?"

"God you're as bad as Pepper! Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little...numb" Tony wouldn't admit it but he was actually thankful for the AI's concern and monitoring.

* * *

After taking a shower and putting her hair into a braid Pepper stepped into the bedroom and stared at the oversized plush bed covered with purple linens. Tony had only recently returned and now this mess had caused them to argue unnecessarily. The only place she wanted to be was by his side and not in a bed on her own. She pulled on her pale blue silk robe and returned to the workshop to find Tony lying on the bench.

The sound of the code being entered into the door and the door opening startled him and he let his head loll to the location of the sound. "I thought you'd gone to sleep"

Perching on the bench next to him, Pepper traced her fingertips up his bicep "I couldn't leave you down here alone, Tony"

"I can't...I just want this whole mess to go away. I really don't know what to do any more" He tried not to cry, but a lone tear trickled down his cheek.

Brushing her fingers through his soft hair Pepper whispered "Of course you do, Tony. We both do" She gently kissed his brow and wiped his damp eyes.

Tony's voice was almost hoarse as he spoke "They'll come for me again...I just know they..." not even managing to get out the rest of his sentence before he seemed to drift off.

Still stroking his hair and face she watched his expression change with his thoughts as he fell to sleep. She heard Butterfingers' and Dummy's beeps behind her and laughed softly as they covered Tony with a blanket, something they'd obviously done more than once. She stands and softly kisses his brow, being careful not to wake him. She whispers a soft "I love you, Tony" before heading back upstairs to the lounge; not wanting to sleep in their room without him.

* * *

Tony's sleep was filled with the nightmares that hadn't shown their faces for months; more detail of the house collapsing only this time they were trapped inside as it turned to rubble around them. He could see Pepper's contorted body covered in blood and there was nothing he could do about it. He was trapped somehow, unable to move...unable to breathe...


	9. Mrs Always Right

Still holding the coffee she made hours ago Pepper stared at the detailed images and ongoing broadcast of the buildings destruction. The reports kept coming in of the riding death toll and speculation of how the building was destroyed.

"JARVIS, can you search for any links between this attack and any other incidents over the past few months. There has to be something that can explain this; it can't just be a one off!"

Raising the cup to her lips she realised how cold the liquid inside was and rested it on the table beside her. Reading "Mrs Always Right" on the mug she half smiled thinking about "Mr Right" asleep in the workshop. There was nothing more important to her than making this whole thing disappear. They had already been through so much in the past 12 months and had stayed united throughout it all. Even during the heartbreaking time of his kidnapping and the accident that caused him to be temporarily paralysed with amnesia; it almost killed her that he didn't even know who she was, but their bond had stayed true. They persevered side by side and if anything their marriage had become stronger after everything they had endured and she was determined not to let this divide them, especially so close to their anniversary.

"Madam, there are no incidents regarding buildings that contain similarities" Pepper sighed heavily as she reached the coffee maker in the kitchen and poured a fresh cup. "However there are other unexplained incidents" JARVIS' news caused her to jolt and spill the dark brown java. Mopping up the mess and throwing the paper towel into the trash she topped up her cup and headed back to the sofa.

"Gather all the information together for me please and display brief details of each incident with the relative graphics"

"I shall, Madam"

The media centre changed from its usual TV layout to something that would be more at home in the workshop. Taking a small sip of the black coffee Pepper glanced between the pictures. "I can't see any link, JARVIS. Is there something I should be aware of?"

"I'm afraid early indications are implying the link is Mr Stark and Stark Industries, Madam"

Almost choking on the coffee, she put the mug on the table again and rested her hands on her knees, leaning forwards a little to look at the pictures a little closer. "Are you absolutely positive? This is huge if Tony and SI are implicated!"

"The processing of detailed schematics and cross reference will not be fully complete for several hours. I recommend that you sleep Madam"

It wasn't the first time she would admit he was right, it had been a long day and she wouldn't last the night on coffee alone. "Thank you, JARVIS. Please, keep working. Find anything you can that will prove Tony's innocence from all this!"

Tiptoeing down the stairs and carefully opening the door to the workshop, she smiled at the sight of Tony still asleep on the bench, covered in the blanket placed on him by Butterfingers' and Dummy's combined effort. Not wanting to disturb his much needed sleep she quietly moved towards the couch and puts her fingers to her lips in a gesture to the robots to keep quiet as they wheeled towards her. Covering her mouth with her hand, she yawns softly as she sits down on the leather couch, her legs curled underneath her. Contemplating how she would tell Tony of the latest developments she felt her eyelids become heavy and rested her head on the sofa's arm, smiling softly as she felt the 'bots cover her with a blanket just as they had Tony a few hours before. The last noise she heard was them returning to their charging stations for the night as she managed to sleepily mumble "Good night...Butterfingers...Dummy...JARVIS...Teddy Bear...I love you all so very much. My perfect little unconventional family"


	10. Papers

The meeting had taken a hell of a lot longer than he thought but finally they hit an agreement. After signing and printing paperwork, Tony hobbled, the cane as useless as ever, with paperwork under his arm along to Pepper's office, throwing the papers on her desk just as he used to when she was his PA "Why do we still use paper?!"

Pepper grinned and rolled her eyes at him "Because, Mr Stark, paperwork is very useful to shove into someone's face when they annoy you!"

"Yeah, well I'll be thankful of the day everything is digital!" Tony grinned in return as he slumped into the large leather Chesterfield armchair, letting his 'bad' leg hang over the arm.

Watching him sit, she took a quick glance at the top sheet of the papers he'd just handed over "How was the meeting Mr Stark? The paperwork is a good result at least!"

"Got them by the balls, figuratively speaking. Exactly the deal you told me to offer but over a longer term which is better for us!"

She flicked her eyes from the paperwork up to meet his "You usually do when you put your mind to it, Mr Stark!"

Slipping his sunglasses down his nose a little, he winked and clicked his tongue at her, before craning his neck to see what was on her desk. "You know me too well. So, what've you been working on?"

"I've been trying to work through all of this paperwork from Tundra Industries. I can't make head nor tail of it...it's making no sense at all. Everything is under scrutiny and I want us to be at least one step ahead of whatever is thrown our way, you know? Do you see the connection between all the incidents?"

"Other than the fact I'm something to do with it all? Why is someone trying to ruin m...us?" Tony let out a soft sigh, took off his tinted sunglasses and tucked them into the top pocket of his blazer with a laugh as Pepper questioned who would hold such a grudge against him. "Who _doesn't_ bear a grudge against me would be the better question to ask!"

"Tony, this is serious! It has to be someone that can access SI internal operations. Someone with technological expertise so I've started with SI staff and am working out. Any former disgruntled employees or anything like that, JARVIS has been helping me and has been doing a very good job"

JARVIS sounded almost smug, not that it was even possible, as he thanked Pepper. The interaction between his AI and his wife did nothing but make Tony laugh.

"Ah I see it now! Suck up to the boss why don't ya JARVIS?!"  
"Sir, Mrs Stark only asked me for my help"  
"It's called _sarcasm_, JARVIS. You might understand it one day!"

Pepper rubbed her brow "Tony, stop teasing him, you know how it affects him!"

Quickly quirking an eyebrow at her, Tony tilted his head like a small puppy "Affects him? Pep, he's an AI!"

"I don't want him turning into a mini version of you Mr Stark. You and your comment alone are more than enough, thank you very much!"

Tony smirked and pulled at the beard hair just under his bottom lip "I don't think that can happen somehow! He can't pick up personalities and I'd just wipe him if he did"

Pepper work phone tinkled with a text message from Happy

"From H. Hogan - Received 13.52  
Hey, where's Tony – HH"

To H. Hogan – Sent 13.53  
In the office with me, why? PP

"From H. Hogan – Received 13.56  
Oh, nothing. I must be seeing things. Getting tired after 72 hours awake with only a few hours napping. Ignore me – HH"

To H. Hogan – Sent 13.58  
Seeing things? What have you seen Happy? PP

"From H. Hogan – Received 14.03  
Well something flew past the window earlier and left a familiar trail in the sky. It was too small to be a jet if you get me? HH"

To H. Hogan – Sent 14.05  
Did you notice anything else? Anything at all – it's very important! PP

"From H. Hogan – Received 14.08  
No, I'm sorry Pepper – HH"

To H. Hogan – Sent 14.10  
Thank you for letting me know Happy. If you see anything else weird let me know, OK? P x

"From H. Hogan – Received 14.11  
Will do – H"

"He picks up your phrases Tony, I know that much" Pursing her lips at the message interaction between herself and Happy

"I didn't create him to do that! What's up?" looking at her phone in her hand and nodding. "Who's in trouble this time?"

"Happy" She lifted her gaze from her phone, looked at Tony and swallowed slowly "Tony, he saw something that looked like a trail from us and wondered if it was you."

Tony shrugged, but managed to hide the fact he was curious. "Coulda been anything living around here!" His mind wandered and he completely zoned out. The house falling into the ocean, the fall that almost killed him and everything in between. Something had to link it all but he just couldn't quite put his finger on what it was.

"I think we need to get you out of this office, Mr Stark. It's been a busy day for me and a long one for you!"

"Hmm?" Her soft voice was just enough to drag him back to the real world "Oh, yes sure. Seeing as I've been here since yesterday I totally agree!"

Filing away the paperwork she'd been looking at and putting her phone into her handbag, she asked Tony what _he'd_ like to do, not sure if she'd like the answer he'd give her.

"Anything you like. I'm easy but I think most of the US knows that already!"

"Not all of the US! I find you to be encourageable most of the time, Mr Stark!" A small smirk quirked her lips as she stood and straightened her shirt before slipping on her jacket.

Tony sat upright in the chair, "OK, maybe 99% of the US then!" and grinned, using the arms of the chair to push himself up to a standing position.

"I was thinking we leave the car here and going for a walk. Taking a little stroll if you're up for it?"

"You're aski...a wal...oh Jesus...wal..." his laughter filled the room "A walk sounds good as long as it's not too far" He tapped his shin with the silver tip of the cane.

"You're not funny, Tony! I think it's time we got you a new joke book!"

Gesturing to the door, he managed to compose himself enough "Come on, let's ditch this joint. I've got the weirdest craving for a chilli dog right now. Where's the nearest diner?"

"Chilli dog Tony? Why is it always the chilli dog diners?!" Pepper threw the strap of her bag over her shoulder and walked out the door; Tony following on her heel.

"Hell, it can be anywhere, let's just get me some food!" He slipped an arm around her waist as they left the office and the safety of the Stark Industries site on foot.


	11. Chili Dog

After a deliberately slow stroll to the diner Tony got the chilli dog he had been talking about most of their way there and Pepper snaffled a few of the French fries from his plate. Both had been talking about anything trivial to avoid what they were concerned about. Pepper was completely lost in her thoughts, staring at the bottom of her empty mug and Tony had been cradling his cooling cup, talking to her in a low voice. Wondering if she'd heard him he ran his calloused fingertips up her arm and her eyes shot up; slightly scaring them both.

"You OK doll? You were totally zoned out. Did you hear anything I just said?"

Pepper half smiled at him "Of course I'm OK Tony. I was just thinking about the vacation, that's all."

"Me too" Tony softly squeezed her arm, draining his mug of the last drops of coffee. "The sooner the better! Go for a trip to Bondi Beach; maybe fly up see the reef?"

"Bondi Beach is where I would like to be with you right now instead of this diner" Pepper let a smile spread across her face.

"Hey Stark, there is nothing wrong with this eating establishment!" Winking at the waitress that refills their cups with coffee who giggles and almost skips away.

"That is not what I meant and you know it Mr Stark!"

"I know" stirring a spoonful of sugar into the cup and taking a sip "But at this precise minute we..." His gaze was drawn out of the window at the sight of a flash. "Did you see that?"

Pepper followed Tony's eyes out of the window to see a trail across the sky. "Tony!" Letting a small gasp escape, she took his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"What the hell was that?!" Tony drummed the fingers of his loose hand on the table before he pulled out his phone and tapped on the screen, capturing a picture of the trail before it disappeared.

"I don't know Tony...it looks like your trail. We need to get JARVIS to find and track whatever that is" She could hear her own voice drying and fading as she spoke

Tony nodded and pulled out a wad of cash stuck in a money clip, resting a $100 bill on the table. "We should go. I'll get Happy"

Happy's phone beeped with a message and he drove the Phantom to the location Tony had sent him. Pepper was the first to spot him and she waved to acknowledge she'd seen him. She stood, straightened her jacket again and walked out to the car, Tony following her out like he had at the office. "Get us home and quick about it please Happy"

Happy knew when Tony told him to drive home quickly, he meant as quickly as the car would carry them all. Pepper watched Tony's expression as they sat in silence. It wasn't a long journey but it felt slightly uncomfortable. Tony squeezed Pepper's hand softly, managing to get a read from the expression on her face she didn't think this would end well.

Pepper turned away, briefly looking at Happy in the rear view mirror before staring blankly out of the window.

Pulling the Phantom on to the long winding drive to the house, Happy parked up out front and opened Pepper's door to let them both out. "Is that all, Mr Stark?"

Tony clapped Happy's shoulder as he led Pepper into the mansion. "No, that's all Happy, thanks buddy" Pepper threw a small smile in Happy's direction and watched him leave. Tony wandered into the house and kicked open the office door with his foot, shouting for his AI. "JARVIS, you here?"

"Where else would I be, Sir? How can I be of assistance?"

"There's three photos on my phone, we're gonna be looking at them" he swiped the screen of his phone, the photos displaying on the wall "Do you see that?"

Pepper stared at the pictures, reaching out and making them bigger with her fingers "Is that... it can't be... it's not possible..."

Tony scrolled through the pictures of Iron Man and Rescue's trails and found one that was similar but not quite the same. "I have no clue but it definitely looks like one of ours"


	12. Boutique

Shopping calmed Pepper, she'd be the first to admit there was nothing better than treating herself; whether it be the latest handbag, high heeled shoes or something as luxurious as a brand new car. She could pinpoint the exact moment this (could she dare call it an addiction?) started – the day Tony gave her a limitless company credit card after her first month as his PA.

Walking past the group of gossiping women as she exited the shop, her hand clenched the handles of the bag tightly as she overheard their whispers and saw their gazes.

"I feel sorry for her"  
"It's always the wife knows last"  
"Iron Man is a menace"  
"Kills people and nobody stopping him"

Putting the bags into the trunk of the car, she almost regretted driving the immediately recognisable Stark 1 plated Audi R8 GT as a dozen journalists and photographers surrounded the car. Without answering any of their questions and without clipping any of them she headed towards home. The whispers of the women were still ringing in her ears, her thoughts drifted to who or whatever was behind all the attacks. Glancing in the rear view mirror Pepper spotted a car following her; she hit the gas and tried to shake him from her tail. It wasn't the first time she'd been tailed and it wouldn't be the last but this didn't feel like the typical picture hungry journalist chasing her. A few blocks turned into a few minutes and Pepper began to panic that she couldn't get away. After Tony's 'fall' and threats being made to both their lives Tony insisted that trackers be fitted to all the cars and a panic button system of sorts be fitted to Pepper's in case she ever felt threatened. She always told him it was pointless but right now she was grateful and hoped Happy or Tony would respond.

* * *

Happy frowned at the alert that appeared on his phone and immediately jumped into the Rolls Royce, following the dot that appeared on the phone screen. Within minutes he'd reached her location and spotted the mysterious car that was following her, using the traffic to get in between her Audi and the chasing BMW. Calling her from his car he told her to drive and not look back as he managed to distract the other car and made it follow him, making a right turn as Pepper stayed on the straight road ahead. After finally ditching the following car he drove as quickly as he could back to the house, spotting Pepper slumped at the wheel. Tapping his key lightly on the window before opening the door, he knelt down and rested a hand softly on her leg, feeling her shaking under his touch. "What was that, Pepper?!"

Pepper lifted her head from the steering wheel and put it on the headrest behind her. "Paparazzi getting out of hand again I suppose..." She shrugged at Happy, patting his hand as she climbed out of the car and walked around to the back, opening the trunk and grabbing some of the bags.

"Outta hand? That's an understatement!" Picking up the bags she had left behind and following her to the house "Is this something we gotta keep away from Tony or what?"

"I'm not sure that we can" She frowned at him, becoming visibly upset before whispering "I'm really scared Happy..."

"I just dropped him at the office, so I know he's not here. Let's get some coffee hmm?"

Smiling a little, she nodded "Thanks; I could do with a coffee and a friendly face"

"You got it, boss" Happy wrestled the bags from her hands and pointed her towards the door, asking JARVIS to brew some coffee for them both. Pepper followed reluctantly, her mind swimming with thoughts of what could have beens.

"Hey Dreamer" Happy wafted a cup of coffee under her nose. "So, talk to me?"

Taking the cup from him with a small gesture of thanks, Pepper softly slumped into her chair by the window, Happy sitting on the large U-shaped sofa close to her. "That _thing _you saw flying, we think it's responsible for all the recent destruction. Everyone thinks it's Tony, Happy!"

"I knew something wasn't right" His eyebrows almost knitted together "What's been said exactly?" he took a deliberately slow sip of his coffee.

"Iron Man the menace..." Pepper took a deep breath and stared at the dark liquid in her cup. "There will be so many things said, this is just the start"

"A menace?! After everything he's done for this country! People are ridiculous if they think Tony is a menace" Happy couldn't believe what he was hearing. Because of Tony the world had been at peace, and he saved New York from the nuclear missile the world council had launched.

"People forget too quickly, the newest scandal and gossip always takes over. We need to get away on vacation as soon as possible"

"Is that the best idea?" He leant back against the leather of the sofa, staring over at Pepper. "Running away from it all's going to make him seem guiltier!"

"But we don't know what or who we are up against! Neither of us has even used our suits since the attack on Tundra Industries and you know it's like a figurative crutch for Tony just to be able to suit up and leave the house!"

She was right as usual; Tony wasn't Tony anymore without the armour. "Well if you think a vacation would help...what do I know?"

Pepper looked over and frowned a little at his comment "If we are not in the country and there are more attacks, surely that will be enough to prove Tony's innocence?"

"Yeah, that's a point, but what happens if somethin' happens while you're away? Somethin' big that no-one can control?"

Putting the cup on the floor next to the chair, Pepper put her hands palms up on her knees and put her face to them. "I don't know... I just don't know anymore..."

"I don't know what to do either. Only thing I can think is you talk to him...see if he can help any?"

Lifting her head a little so her voice wasn't muffled "You know what it's like trying to talk to Tony when he wants to bury his head in the sand. I'm scared for him Happy"

"He's like a kid...I know. I'd try but it's difficult when I don't really know everything. Best thing is put everything aside and just try to live your lives as you usually do. Go on the holiday, go and enjoy yourselves!"

He noticed a small smile spreading across her lips before she leapt to her feet; tugging off her jacket and throwing it on the chair she had been sat in.

"So are you gonna be OK? I should really head over to the office to see what he's doing!"

"Of course I'll be okay Happy, I have my shopping and cases to pack for vacation" Grinning almost as wide as the Cheshire Cat at the thought of their getaway, her heels clicked quickly on the flooring towards the bedroom. Happy laughed softly and shook his head, taking the two empty cups and loading them into the dishwasher before saying goodbye to JARVIS and heading off to Stark Industries to have a chat with Tony.


	13. Plane

Humming happily to herself, Happy's words ringing in her ears, Pepper realised life was too short for second chances. She'd nearly lost Tony too many times than she would care to mention but when things were personal she had to do what Tony always told her to do; put on her game face and face it head on. Searching through their extensive walk in closet she picked out a variety of clothes for them both, laying them in the suitcases before grabbing their passports and tucking them into her handbag. In the time it had taken her to pack she knew Happy would have reached Stark Industries, quickly sending him a message before putting the luggage in the car and heading for the airstrip at their Airspace Division.

* * *

Happy softly knocked on Tony's door, peering around it to see him staring out of the window. "Boss, you busy?"

Tony's gaze went from the view across the bustling Stark Industries site, to the neglected pile of paperwork on the desk and up to meet Happy's "No, not really. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong as such. I think Pepper needs that vacation so she's asked me to come fetch you and take you over to the jet"

Tony raised an eyebrow in surprise "What? Like right now? OK, I think!" He was thankful for the deep desk drawers as he opened one and pushed the paperwork into it. "Filed away, it can wait!"

Happy let a small laugh escape at the unconventional filing system "Well come on then...your jet awaits!"

Grabbing his cane Tony followed Happy out to the blue Phantom, hopping into the passenger seat; not bothering with putting on his seatbelt for the short journey across the site. Both the men laughed when they saw Pepper staring at her watch and tapping her foot. "You think she's eager to get the wheels up?!"

Pepper grinned at the sight of the car, which Happy expertly parked in front of her. Opening the door she gave Happy a small wave and a grin before turning her attention to Tony who was struggling to get out of his seat. "Are you ready, Mr Stark?"  
"I believe I am, Mrs Stark" Capturing her lips in a lingering, love filled kiss that made Happy blush. Slipping his hand into hers, Tony got out of the car, turned and winked at Happy; mouthing a "thank you" before heading to the steps up to the jet.

"It's been too lo...!" Pepper was cut off by the sound of several cars screeching to a halt surrounding the jet. Tony, as any good husband would, instinctively put himself in front of his wife and turned to see a bank of blue and red flashing lights in front of them. "What the hell?"

Pepper felt her heart rate increase dramatically at the sight of all the cars, and as she saw all the agents getting out her heart was in her mouth. "Tony, get on the jet...please!"

Tony looked between the cars, the armed police that surrounded the jet and Happy; who looked completely terrified. A loud, deep male voice came from behind a car, amplified by a bullhorn.

"Anthony Stark? This is the LAPD, we request you come down here and join us"

Pepper gripped Tony's arm tightly as she watched two uniformed, and heavily armed, policemen advance towards the steps they were still standing on. Tony lifted a hand, like he was in his armour and was going to blast them away with a repulsor. "Take another step and I'll release the hounds! What do you want?!"

"You, Mr Stark" The agent with the bullhorn took off his sunglasses and walked behind the armed officers.

Resting her right hand on Tony's left shoulder, Pepper whispered into his ear "Please, Tony, don't' do anything stupid!"

Tony turned to face her and almost growled a response. "I don't care...obviously I've done something wrong!"

The unarmed agent squeezed between the two large officers and stood two steps down from where the Stark's were standing. "Mr Stark, are you coming willingly or are we taking you by force?"

"You really think you'll do that?" Tony stepped down so he was almost nose to nose with the agent. "Go ahead...try me. Cane or no cane I'd beat your ass!"

"Tony, don't stoop to their level!" The almost drumming sound of her heels on the steps cut through the silence as Pepper tried to put herself between the two. "What do you want with Mr Stark?"

"Madam, that is between the LAPD and him, so if you'd just step aside?" The agent pushed Pepper a little too roughly for Tony's liking and within a second Tony had him by the throat, pushing him backwards over the handrail of the steps. "Now you listen to me and you listen good..."

Both Pepper and Happy shouted in almost unison "Tony...no!" knowing this wouldn't end well for the genius CEO.

Tony growled at the agent, pulling him back to his feet and releasing his grip on his throat before feeling a pair of handcuffs being slipped around his wrists.

"No! There is no need for handcuffs!" The two armed officers started dragging Tony away roughly, his cane hitting the floor which Pepper leant down to pick up. "He can't walk without this you know!"

"I'm afraid there is reason for handcuffs, Mrs Stark. He has just assaulted an officer and with the other evidence we have against him..." taking the cane from her with a slight nod.

"Other evidence?! What evidence? Mr Stark is innocent!" Pepper's eyes widened at the agent's words. He was talking about Tundra's destruction.

"This is something we want to discuss somewhere a little quieter" The officer help a non-compliant Stark into the back of the police car; anger and aggression etched on his face as they slammed the door shut.

Pepper watched Tony's expression as the car pulled away. Fumbling in her pocket, she pulled out her phone and called their lawyer, arranging to meet him at the precinct before the car was even off Stark property. Walking down the stairs, she stepped into Happy's eye line; he hadn't taken his eyes off the car as it left. "You can go home Happy, I'll drive to LAPD and wait for Tony"

Happy shook his head "Are you sure? I don't mind coming with you"

Pepper flashed a small smile, despite the situation. "Thank you, I'd appreciate a familiar face and some support"

Happy opened the Phantom's back door and let her climb in before running around to the driver's side, starting the engine and firing off after the procession of flashing lights. Pepper looked at him through the rear view mirror. "I need your honest opinion. How do you think Tony will conduct himself?"

Happy huffed, keeping his eyes on the road "One of two ways; he'll either keep quiet or he'll kick off in the usual Stark way!"

"Oh God, Happy, that's what I'm concerned about. If he kicks off..." Pursing her lips, she took a few calming breaths and tried to steady herself.

"If he wants to get out of there tonight he won't kick off! Although grabbing that officer like that...it wasn't good"

Pepper nodded, Happy was right as usual. Calling the lawyers to go over the details as Happy drove them quickly to the precinct, it wasn't long before they arrived. Stopping outside, Happy sighed as he realised he'd beaten them there; the fleet of cars from the airstrip pulled around the back "He's here, thank God"

"It's going to be a long night in there arranging for Tony's release after his airstrip performance!" Pepper shook her head and rang a finger over her wedding ring.

"He was protecting you, Pep. Doing what he always does" Staring across the street, he saw another Phantom pull up. "I think the lawyer's here"

"Time to get this show on the road" She let out a long breath and slipped out of the car as Happy held open the door for her.

"Good luck...but I hope you don't need it" He tried to force a smile to comfort her. "I'll stay out here with the car if you need me"


	14. LAPD

Meeting with the lawyer before they headed into the precinct together, Pepper tried desperately to keep her composure. He had informed her that Tony's conduct was enough to have him charged but he would try his hardest to get him off with just a warning. Quickly the lawyer disappeared into the Chief's office and the door closed behind them. Determined to see her husband she found an officer that made it extremely clear, after a very lengthy discussion, that she was not going to be able to see Tony until his release. She found an empty seat and made herself as comfortable as possible, watching the comings and goings of officers and civilians, overhearing the gossip and enduring the stares. This was nothing compared to what her husband must be going through and she was not leaving without him. It was in the hands of the lawyer and Tony now; all she could do was wait.

* * *

"Not so big now are you, Tin Man?"  
"Got a suit in your pocket or something?"  
"You're nothing but a wannabe hero"

Tony wouldn't admit it but the words were a figurative knife to the heart. Twirling the bottom band of his wedding ring, the cogs biting against it, he thought about what Pepper must have been going through on the other side of all this. Looking at his wrists, he wished he was wearing the bracelets for the Mark7 suit; instead he'd been handcuffed for protecting his own wife. He couldn't understand why they'd come after him in the first place but he was damn well sure going to find out. First he needed to talk to his lawyer and he wasn't going to say a word to anyone else until that had happened.

The night had gone far too slowly and Tony would swear the walls of the 6ft by 9ft cell were closing in by the minute. He was like a caged bird who couldn't escape. A few times during the night he'd heard officers laughing as they walked past the door, commenting on the situation.

"Tin Man's here where he belongs"  
"Not such a genius now!"  
"I can't believe there's a guy in there with more money than the rest of the LAPD put together!"  
"It's always people like that you've got to watch out for!"

It was no surprise that they'd taken everything from him; his designer clothes, keys, wallet (he was thankful he wasn't carrying his money clip), phone and the watch Pepper gave him on their wedding day...they'd even taken his cane just in case he tried to use it as a weapon. It was more than just the material things they'd taken though; they'd taken his dignity by arresting him in front of not only his wife but several of his employees. Treating him like a criminal when he'd done nothing wrong. OK, so he'd threatened several officers and grabbed one by the throat but he hadn't hurt him. No-one had even taken the time to explain why he'd been arrested in the first place!

* * *

Pepper hadn't shifted from the uncomfortable bench seat all night, watching and waiting. Not a single person had spoken to her directly, but the whispers and gossiping were definitely getting louder. She sat with her back straight, ankles crossed and her head held high; there were no reasons for these words to get her down. The lies and rumours would be quashed eventually by the truth but until they found the true culprit, Tony was being used as their scapegoat. With her patience wearing thin, Pepper called everyone she could think of that could possibly pull some strings. She was determined to get Tony out of his cell before he lost it completely.

* * *

With his head buried in his hands he didn't even look up as he heard the keys unlocking the heavy door, a loud creak as it swung open. "Stark, you got a visitor" The guard tapped the steel tip of Tony's cane on the floor which made him look up. "Come on, already! He's waiting for you" The use of 'he' made Tony sigh at the thought it wasn't Pepper. Rubbing his face and his tired eyes he held out his hand, the guard putting the handle of the cane into his hands and watching as Tony pushed himself up from what could never be described as a bed.

With a guard either side, Tony used what was left of his energy reserve and hobbled into an interview room, sitting down and resting his hands on the table in front of him; staring at the double sided mirror. He knew there'd be someone on the other side just watching him, waiting for him to make a move. The door behind him swung open again and Tony wondered if he was seeing things as he gazed at the reflection in the mirror.

"Stark, what have you been getting yourself into now?" He pulled out a chair and sat opposite Tony, slipping his sunglasses into the top pocket of his jacket.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Stark quipped "Who called you?"  
"Pepper did actually. Said you managed to get yourself into something you couldn't get out of and asked if we could help. Of course we can but we've had to make some...rules about that"  
"Whatever it is the answer's no. I've done nothing wrong! They've still not told me why I'm here! Do you know?" Tony began to wring his hands in almost frustration; he just wanted to go home.  
"I do, but you're not going to like it" The figure across the table set about explaining the whole situation, how someone else was out there in a suit very similar to Tony's and that was what had blown up Tundra Industries and killed countless people. "We've been trying to keep it from you but obviously someone tipped off the police about this. We had it all under control and now this"  
"You're...you're kidding me? Right? Another suit?! You gotta get me outta here!" Tony pushed the chair away from the table.  
"We can do that, but you'll be under house arrest and wearing an electronic location tag" He knew that comment wouldn't go down so well...or so he thought.  
"Fine, let's do it, get me outta here. I'll do anything. I just wanna go home"

* * *

Drumming her fingers on her crossed arms, Pepper flashed a glance at her watch for what seemed like the hundredth time. Every time a door opened she would turn and stare, in the hope that it would be her husband. Hearing the door swing open again Pepper turned and it took a few moments to sink in that Tony was standing there. Despite him often functioning on no sleep he looked drained as she rushed to his side "Oh, Tony! Let's get you home"

The guard to Tony's right piped up in a Southern drawl "Don't forget what we told you, Mr Stark" as Tony headed for the door. Pepper quickly fell in line behind him and out of the precinct to where Happy was waiting with the car. Nodding at his driver, Pepper and Tony slipped into the car and Tony stretched out on the back seat; his head in Pepper's lap. "Home, Happy...please."

Not wanting to push him as they'd both had a long night; Pepper gently brushed her fingertips into her husband's unruly hair and softly massaged his scalp. It was one of the things that had comforted him when he was recovering from the fall; before that he couldn't stand anyone touching his hair. Speaking in barely a whisper Pepper asked if he was going to tell her what happened. Tony shifted on the leather and turned to face her, buried his head in the billowy cream silk of her blouse and shook his head just enough to let her know he wasn't up to it. The journey back to the mansion took longer than he ever remembered but he wasn't bothered, as soon as he was back to the confines of the walls he'd be stuck there...or face the possibility of being hauled back to jail. Yawning softly, his eyelids suddenly felt heavy and he quickly drifted off to sleep, feeling safe in the arms of his wife...his Rescue.

Stopping close to the large front door Happy stole a glance at the Starks in the rear view mirror, noticing Tony was asleep. "You want me to carry him, Pep? He looks too peaceful to wake"

With a nod Pepper smiled and looked at Tony sleeping in her lap. Carefully lifting his head, which caused him to stir, Pepper slipped out from under him and he whimpered slightly as Happy picked him up and carried him to the bedroom, resting him softly on the bed. "Anything else you need?"

Rubbing Happy's arm softly, Pepper looked at Tony who had instinctively curled up into a ball. "I think it's time you go home, it's been a long day for us all"

"I think that's a great idea. Call me if you need anything yeah? I'll see you tomorrow" Happy smiled softly at Pepper, flashing a glance at Tony before he left and headed back to his own house.

* * *

His dreams were haunted. He was out in the suit and was saving people when he spotted another...just like him. He shouted over to it, thinking it was Pepper in Rescue, as the other suit raises its arm and blasted him with an RT; sending him skittling across the floor and disabling him. He heard the other moving towards him and felt it ripping off his face plate. He stared at the helmet of the other, the eyes were black and it made it look almost demonic. The more he stared, the more the other suit changed, from Mk1 right the through to the Mk7 and then it changed one last time into a human figure. "Didn't expect this...did you Tony? Didn't expect it to be me!"


	15. Blanket

Staring out of the window at the star dotted sky Pepper tightened her grip on her crossed arms; the thought of something else being in the sky other than Tony or her made her skin crawl. Whatever or whoever was behind all the destruction were definitely trying to hit Tony where it hurt. She knew it wasn't the one night in the cell after being arrested that had hurt him but the fact that he was accused of something he would never do. His dignity, his ethics, everything he believed in was being stripped and disgraced. She wondered how he was going to handle the onslaught of blame from the people he had fought hard to save. The media were having a frenzy of fun destroying everything Iron Man and Stark Industries stood for. Yet it was the man that she cared about, not a suit, not the money or the business but the man she had married, the man she would love for eternity.

"JARVIS?" Their AI sprang to life "Yes Madam"

"That _thing_ on Tony..." Pepper knew JARVIS would understand what she was talking about without actually saying the words.

"It is unable to be tampered with Madam. Mr Stark is restricted to stay within the confines of the house at all times. Failure to do so would result in immediate imprisonment..."

"I understand the laws and regulations regarding house arrest!" Narrowing her eyes, Pepper continued to stare out of the window. "Ensure Rescue is ready for me the moment there is word of the...this...Bad Iron Man! I will protect my husband no matter the cost! The only way is to find the true culprit and bring it to justice!"

* * *

After a bad night's sleep Tony shifted to find himself still fully clothed and Pepper's side of the bed empty. The sleeping fully clothed bit didn't exactly bother him, it was something unsurprisingly he'd done more than once, but waking up alone had seemingly become the norm over the past few weeks. Grabbing his cane and slipping his feet into the affectionately known 'grandpa slippers' he headed down to the lounge and spotted Pepper curled up in _his_ armchair; one of his favourite dress shirts gripped in her clenched fists. He leant down and softly kissed her cheek, whispering how sorry he was, how he was causing her so much stress. His mind suddenly flicked to the conversation they had about Pepper not being able to have children. It made him wonder if he was at fault; if all the stress he'd put her under over the years meant one of his lifelong dreams would never be fulfilled. Slumping on the large sofa he tried desperately not to cry, but drifted back to sleep in a haze of choked sobs and tears.

* * *

Pepper slowly stirred in the armchair, gripping the Tony scented shirt tighter to her chest. Whenever they were apart she felt comforted holding one of Tony's shirt's but this time he was here; she could sense him in the room with her. Her eyes sprung open to see him asleep on the large sofa. She didn't know how he could sleep in such a way, his arms and legs everywhere as though he was... It suddenly dawned on her that it was his nightmares again that led to his bizarrely sprawled position.

Gently she moved his limbs to make him comfortable and covered him with a blanket. His quiet sleepy mumbles made her smile as she kissed him softly on his brow and whispered a soft "I love you" against the skin of his forehead. Standing for a moment and watching him sleep, she wished she could just make all of his worries disappear and with a heavy sigh she padded quietly into the kitchen and poured a large cup of coffee into her "Good Morning Beautiful" mug, a 'novelty' gift from Tony on their wedding day that she used every single morning.

They should have been in Australia now but instead he was caged, like an animal at the zoo. Draining the cup of its contents she set about making herself busy cooking something special for Tony. If he was going to be confined, then it was her responsibility as his wife to make it as enjoyable for him as possible. The smell of freshly home baking was a small start and keeping busy in the kitchen was her best distraction. Yet her mind could not stop drifting to the current situation and how she was going to attempt a confrontation with the fake Iron Man that was trying to ruin their lives, their business and their reputation as heroes.


	16. Dots

The dim light in the living room was just enough to wake him. His eyes flicked around the room to see he was alone again but the smell of something baking was enough to make him smile. One of Pepper's many positive traits was that she _loved_ to cook, and today was obviously baking day. Draping the plum coloured blanket she'd covered him in over his shoulders like a cape Tony hobbled to the kitchen, propping himself on a stool and grabbing a red apple from the fruit bowl; taking a large bite. "Something I need to know?"

Pepper was well aware Tony was in the kitchen with her before he even spoke; he'd lost the ability to creep up on anyone since the fall. Looking at him over her shoulder as she put a tray in the oven, she offered him one of her smiles "I have my wonderful husband in the kitchen with me, what more is there to know?"

"You're...baking like a demon!" tipping his head to the pile of pastries with another crunch of the apple.

"Are you trying to imply that I'm addicted to baking?" Placing her hands on her hips, she tried to hide a laugh. "I'm gonna be busy here a while, is there anything I can get for you?"

Tony shrugged, expertly throwing the apple core into the bin on the other side of the kitchen "Don't think so, sweetheart. I might go for a walk down to the edge, maybe watch the ocean a little"

Pepper applauded Tony's apparent basket-core skill before returning her attention to the oven, pulling out a batch of freshly baked croissants. "If that's what you wanna do"

At the sight of the croissants Tony closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "Please tell me some of those have chocolate in...?"

Putting two of the pastries on a plate and the plate onto the breakfast bar in front of him, Pepper grinned again "Why don't you try one and find out?"

Stark smirked at his wife as he split one of the pastries and spied his favourite melted chocolate in the middle. "Oh you do spoil me" He winked, tearing off a large chunk and popping it into his mouth with a satisfied sigh.

"Not too bad... think I should practise a little more" She grinned and finished tearing her croissant into small bite sized pieces.

"Maybe I should send you to work with a baker...or a pastry chef?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?!" Pepper crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the floor; faking being upset by his comments "Or are you saying my cooking is not good enough for you?"

"Far from it light of my life. I just want you to be great at everything you do, breakfast baking included!" Quickly scoffing another piece, Tony's mind drifted to the time he sent Pepper on a mixology course to perfect their favourite drinks.

Leaning into her husband, Pepper pressed a soft kiss to his brow "Thank you Bear, a few tips from the best pastry chef would be very useful"

"Anything you want, Pep, anything you want. I just want you happy" Tony finished the buttery pastry on his plate with a smile on his face. "Delicious, thank you."

"Anything else you require from me Mr Stark?" Pepper turned into a Stepford Wife and loaded the dishwasher, wiping the remnants of the croissants and ingredients from the worktops.

"Yeah, come here" He held out a hand and watched as she threw the tea towel aside, took a few steps to close the gap between them and slipped her hand into his. "Anything you say Mr Stark"

Cradling her hand softly in his, he pulled her closer to him, his other arm slipping around her waist. "I don't have anyone but you, Pep"

"You're all I've got too Bear" She tenderly strokes her fingertips over his shoulder, resting them at the nape of his neck.

Just for a moment Tony let go of his wife's hand and put his other arm around her waist, locking his fingers at the small of her back, burying his face in her hair. The simple gesture from her husband made Pepper smile as she brushed her fingertips into his hair. It was unusual that they were both so quiet but there wasn't a need for words. After what felt like hours, Tony stood up, grabbed his cane and led Pepper to the sofa, letting her lay down before lying down beside her and covering them both with the plum cape-blanket. Tenderly holding him against her, Pepper looked into Tony's slightly glazed eyes. It had been too long that they'd just spent time being in each other's arms; words weren't needed at a time like this. It was just all about the closeness of being together. Tony felt his eyes getting heavier and nestled a little closer; Pepper wishing for a nightmare free nap for them both.

* * *

"Sir, Madam..." Pepper interrupted JARVIS in a whisper "Shh, Tony's still sleeping" Carefully slipping out of Tony's arms, she kissed his brow and whispered another "I love you" before quickly padding across the cool marble floor. "Is is him JARVIS?"

"There are reports..."

"Display full details in the workshop and get Rescue ready please" Pepper glanced over her shoulder to where Tony was peacefully still sleeping and headed down the stairs; opening the door to see a bank of holograms already lit. On one display was a detailed map. "What am I looking at?"

"There are reports of sightings but they have so far been inconclusive Madam"

"You mean people are reporting fake reports and sightings?! JARVIS, there is no point in alerting me of these!" Pepper crossed her arms and drummed her fingers as she stared at the map

"Wait! Overlay all the maps of confirmed sightings and attacks" JARVIS quickly responded to her request. "Now add all the fake sighting reports" Her eyes widen as the display changes again. "Why did you not alert us of this pattern before JARVIS?"

"Madam, there is no logical pattern to..." The AI was quick to respond but Pepper could see he was wrong.

"No JARVIS! Of course, whoever is doing this knew that only human eyes would interpret the design" Pinpointing several specific dots, she took a small step back, looking at the distinct picture. "I want full details of every single one of these reported sightings checked for any similarities. When was the last sighting reported?"

"If you are asking whether any of these reports were made after Mr Stark's arrest, then the answer is no Madam"

"That is exactly what I wanted to know, thank you JARVIS" Her gaze hadn't moved from the dotted logo design of Tony's face. Whoever was behind this was more than two steps ahead of them. Goosebumps suddenly covered her skin as a cold shiver ran down her spine. She felt as though someone was watching her but she was frozen to the spot, unable to turn around...


	17. Dum-E

The scream of his name was so bloodcurdling he wasn't sure if he was awake or still asleep. It was only with JARVIS' quickly interjection that Tony realised something was wrong. Almost forgetting he still had trouble walking without the cane, he got tangled in the blanket and tripped; hitting his head on the corner of the coffee table and hitting the floor with a heavy thud.

The stumble and bang to the head had disorientated him a little and it took Tony a couple of minutes to regain his senses. Feeling something running down the left side of his face, he raised his hand to his brow and spotted a little blood on his fingers. Managing to quickly discard the blanket, and with a lot of effort, he managed to get up from his position on the floor, grabbed his cane and headed down the stairs to the workshop. "JARVIS, what's going on buddy?"

There was no usual quick witted response from the AI. "J, now's not a good time to be mad at me...I need you" As Tony reached the now toughened glass door to the workshop, he panicked when the keypad didn't pop up like usual and he couldn't open it, before realising the safety protocols he'd put in place when JARVIS was 'out' that the workshop was on complete lock-down. After the house was destroyed, Tony felt he'd been given no other choice.

Quickly scanning the workshop, he couldn't see Pepper but spotted her coffee cup on the table followed by a pair of wheels spinning aimlessly "Dummy...oh my God! What the hell?!" He needed to get into the workshop quickly and he slipped into a completely different mental state; closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, trying to remember the blue prints to the re-built house. There was a covered vent just above his desk and a light bulb figuratively went off in his head as he realised the other side was in the lounge behind a bookcase. He wasn't in any sort of state to be scrambling through vents, but with his wife in danger he had no choice.

Heading back up the stairs he tugged the bookcase from in front of the vent and unclipped the cover from its housing; tossing the stainless metal to one side. It was just big enough for him to slip through and get down into the workshop quickly. Once at the other end, he managed to kick the other cover off with his 'good' leg before sitting at the edge. It was a long way down but with a quick swing of his legs he dropped and hit the floor. Checking himself over, he quickly discovered he was all still in one piece before he heard rapid high pitched, dare he even say panicked, beeping. "Dummy, it's OK. I'm here"

Using the benches for support he made his way over to where Dummy was, standing him up and making sure he was settled on his wheels again. Dummy reached up his arm and rested it on Tony's shoulder in what he assumed was a gesture of gratitude. "Now's not the time to be getting soppy, big guy. How'd you...you couldn't tell me anyway!"

Sitting on a stool and swiping his hand across the keyboard he was glad to see it spring to life but wasn't so happy at what he saw "Hello Stark...remember me?"

Tony watched the display intently as the video panned around the workshop, showing Pepper blindfolded, gagged and held up by the same 6'4 bulk of a man he remembered from his accident, but not showing the man responsible for the narration on the video. "Jacob, why don't we show Mr Stark what I'm capable of" There was a loud laugh from Jacob as he pulled a small device from his pocket and pressed a few keys. Tony slumped onto the desk in front of him as he realised they had deactivated JARVIS.

"Seems you're still running the old system, Stark! Tut tut! I've hacked it...twice now. I thought you were a genius! Obviously not! You can't do anything in here without your precious AI! Oh well!" As quickly as the video feed had appeared, it had gone and Tony hit the desk in frustration before quickly composing himself. He knew he would have to use all his abilities to try and get JARVIS online before he could start searching for Pepper and have access to his suit.


	18. Rag Doll

Pepper felt dazed, confused and her head was throbbing. This was a headache to rival the night she tried to keep up with Tasha drinking vodka. Cautiously trying to lift her hand Pepper suddenly realised her hands were bound behind her and her legs were also tied to what she assumed was the chair she was sitting on. Whatever her location, she was propped up somewhere cold with a blindfold across her eyes which disorientated her even more. Everything had happened so fast; one moment her attention was at the dotted design of Tony's face and the next was this dazed feeling. Trying to shout, her voice was muffled from the gag but she quickly silenced as she heard another noise...

She started to come round again, feeling more dazed than before, not knowing how long it had been since they had tied and gagged her. Occasionally the strange smelling rag would be thrust into her face, covered in what she assumed to be chloroform or maybe something else. The blindfold was still tight across her eyes and it was impossible to tell whether it was day or night. All Pepper was aware of was of her surroundings was she was propped up against something cold and metallic. She heard voices, one was vaguely familiar and she managed to decipher the name 'Jacob'. He was the man who had something to do with Tony's fall; she remembered it from his hypnotherapy sessions. It wasn't her they were after, it was Tony! They were going to finish off the job they didn't manage to before. Wrestling against the bindings on her arms and legs frantically, Pepper found she had to bite down on the gag as the bindings cut deeper into her skin. There it was again...that smell. She tried to turn her head away but a heavy hand grabbed her hair and pushed her face forcefully into the material until she could barely breathe and her body fell limp once again.

* * *

After a full reboot and code check, the sound of JARVIS' voice was music to Tony's ears.

"Apologies, Sir. I cannot apologise enough that..."

"Save it for later J. Talk to me, what happened?" Tony's attention returned to the video, looking for anything that would give him a clue to where Pepper had been taken.

"Last thing I can recall was a master access code being input and my protocols were overridden. I am not entirely sure how but I will work on the problem and re-write if necessary" Tony knew JARVIS would already be working on 'righting' himself.

"Can you do something for me first? Pepper's gone. I heard a scream. Can you play anything you recorded just before they switched you off?"

"Most certainly, Sir." Tony had been clever, cleverer than whoever had taken Pepper would know. After the events of the past year he'd set up a system with JARVIS that if there was ever a noise above a certain decibel level, other than the sound of the cars and suits; those had an automatic override, JARVIS would immediately record any and all conversation. Pepper's scream would have been enough to trigger it but Tony wasn't sure he was going to like what he heard. He propelled himself on the stool to the fridge, grabbing a can of energy drink before returning to the desk.

"Play it JARVIS"

* * *

A hand grabbed her hair and dragged her to an upright position like a rag doll. Pepper was barely conscious and all she could do was bite on the gag as she was dragged in several different directions. Every time her legs started to buckle underneath her, the grip on her hair would get tighter and he only let go after forcing her into another chair.

"I have something of yours if you are willing to trade" There was a familiar voice from the other side of the room and his laughter was as poisonous as his apparent plan. This was obviously a message for Tony. Still gagged and blindfolded she felt helpless to do anything to warn him.

"Jacob, let her say a final goodbye to her husband"

The moment the gag slipped away from her mouth she managed to hoarsely shout. "It's a trap Tony! Don't..."

Jacob's knuckles hit her cheek so hard that she toppled off the chair and onto the floor.

"Silence her!"

The scented rag was thrust into her face once again; his laughter fading as she slipped unconscious...


	19. Message

"Sir, I am receiving an incoming message"

Tony frowned at the comment, watching as the screen showed what seemed to be a live feed and his heart dropped as he saw Pepper being held up by her hair and then being forced onto the chair. "JARVIS, trace where the feed is coming from"

"I am trying, Sir, but the feed is being bounced from server to server. I shall see if any of the servers are being used more than once"  
"I have something of yours if you are willing to trade" The face behind the voice stayed out of shot as Tony scanned the feed to find anything that would identify where Pepper was being held. "Jacob, let her say a final goodbye to her husband"

"No...please no. JARVIS...please tell me you've got something?" He could do nothing but watch as the gag was taken from Pepper's mouth and his name fell from her lips.

"It's a trap Tony! Don't..." The goon hit her hard and she fell to the floor before a rag was put over her face and he saw her slip into unconsciousness.

"Sir, if this feed is coming from where Mrs Stark is held, she is still in California"

A pin shaped icon appeared on the map in front of him and he quickly pushed himself up from his seated position behind the desk. "I'm going there. Get my suit ready"

"Sir, I'd advise against..." Tony quickly cut off his AI; he knew time was of the essence.

"JARVIS, I don't care right now! My wife's in danger and I don't know if you saw what I did but she needs me!"

* * *

Pepper slowly came around, still in a slightly drug induced haze and she could feel the gag had been replaced in her mouth tighter than before. Her face was throbbing and she could feel she assumed was blood slowly trickling down her cheek. Although she was still blindfolded she squeezed her eyes tightly, tears slowly escaping as she thought about Tony. She hadn't seen if he was in the room or whether they were using video, but she'd hoped he'd listened to her and not seen what happened afterwards. If he walked into a trap it would all be her fault, she would never forgive herself if anything happened to him. He was all she had, he meant more to her than her own life and that was what she was willing risk for him.

* * *

Tony hadn't even managed to get half a mile away from the house when JARVIS told him the LAPD were calling to ask where he was. The tag...its location was obviously scrambled while he was in the suit and he was going to make the most of it. Firing off towards the location JARVIS had identified, the HUD lit up like a Christmas tree with possible hostiles.

"So how are we getting in here, buddy?"

JARVIS identified the quickest route into the building and Tony hit the ground running...quite literally. Blasting anyone in his way with a low RT pulse, just enough to knock them off their feet or to disarm them, Tony reached the centre of the building to find...nothing. Tony twirled on the spot as his HUD confirmed his worst fears; Pepper wasn't there. Growling angrily, he pointed his palm to the ceiling, blasting a quick exit route and heading up as quickly as he entered. He managed to get about 500metres away when he heard a sizable explosion behind him. Hovering, he looked down he saw the building he was in had been reduced to rubble with several isolated patches of flames.

"Sir, from your suits indicators there are no survivors"

"I think I've been set up, JARVIS. She wasn't even in there and now I'm flying away as the building's exploded. That son of a bitch is trying to ruin me!"

Tony pointed himself back in the direction the house, not wanting to take off the suit as he reached the workshop. He slumped against the desk, his legs turning to jelly, thankful that the suit was keeping him on his feet as he suddenly realised he might have just used his last chance to find Pepper when his screen sprung to life again.

JARVIS sounded even more solemn than usual "Sir, you're not going to like this" News footage had almost instantly reached all the major news channels showing Tony blasting armed 'guards' and firing off skywards as the building blew up.

"Here we have footage of Iron Man the menace. No-one has any idea what the self professed genius billionaire is up to at this point but we are aware that he was supposed to be under house arrest. Once again Mr Stark is..."

"Mute, I don't wanna hear it!"


	20. Goon

Pepper had stayed quiet and not moved for long enough to fool the goon she was still unconscious as he had not thrust the pungent rag in her face since the message for Tony. This had given her time to lose most of the hazy head feeling. She hoped it was just the one goon guarding her so she could try to escape. Slowly and silently she dragged her head against the cold metallic wall to loosen the blindfold. Eventually a small amount of light started to break through at the bottom and her eyes squinted trying to adjust. She kept up the slow movement until the blindfold loosened enough for her to see a small amount of the metal floor. Very slowly she scanned around and her breath became erratic as her location become clear. It wasn't a room but a metal container, empty except for the horror in the centre of the door. Her eyes were now fixed on the explosives trying to deduce if it was rigged to her movement. Slowly she forced the blindfold off completely and could see the camera watching her from above the door. If they were watching her now, then they knew she was conscious. Why had they not knocked her out again?! Unless the door was rigged to the explosives?! Tony! This was all part of the trap for Tony!

She couldn't take her eyes off the explosives knowing there was no escaping her captive container without using the door that would trigger them to explode. Time had lost all meaning for her, was it hours or days since she had been taken? She was feeling increasingly weak and cold but the fear that Tony would be hurt, could be hurt, was keeping her adrenaline burning to ignore the pain from her injuries. Sounds from outside started to make her panic; it was muffled voices and a humming mechanical noise. The container could be anywhere, if it was in a crowded location then what if an innocent person was to touch the door?! She needed Tony to be safe, needed him to save innocent lives even if the cost was her own. The emotions she had tried not to give in to were suddenly engulfing her as she yearned to be in the warm safety of her husband's arms again. Their last moments curled up on the couch were perfect and blissful, she wished they were still cuddled together and this was all a bad dream. He meant everything to her, the love for him greater and more powerful than anything in the world. Her head drooped down as tears started to flood from her eyes at the thought of never seeing him again.

Through the tears she looked at her blood stained clothes, an idea flashing across her mind and her eyes shot up to the camera with a glare of defiance. With all the determination she could muster, she had to warn Tony of the explosive trap and this was the only way that she could think of. Biting hard on the gag, she twists her wrists against the binding behind her back. The cuts driving deeper until she could feel the blood trickling on her hands. Shuffling awkwardly she writes a blood dripped message on the wall hoping Tony would see* DOOR TRAP BOMB. The weakness of blood loss consuming her, she passed out to a faint illusion of Tony in his wedding suit reaching out his hand to her...


	21. Recording

"Sir, I have identified the voice from behind the camera in the video and the workshop recording and I'm afraid to say it _is_ someone you know."

"Just tell me who it is, J" JARVIS started to inform Tony of the identification of the kidnapper and was just about to head out when the phone rang again. Tony didn't even acknowledge the AI's request that he answer the phone before he shot up the ramp and headed for the sky again. He knew exactly where to find Pepper now he had an idea of who had taken her.

Tony remembered an old abandoned site less than an hour by road and only minutes by air when you are wearing a powered suit. Scanning the lone building on the vast empty plain, Tony thankfully found one person on their own and landing in his typical three point Iron Man stance, he shoulder barged the door; finding just the man he was looking for looking at a bank of monitors.

"I've been waiting for you Stark. What took you so long?! I coulda killed that little wifey of yours by now!" The chair span around in front of him, just as he lifted his hand to blast him with an RT. "Oh no! I wouldn't do that if I was you...otherwise your sweet little _Virginia_ will end up like your folks. You remember what happened to them...don't you? I'm not saying I had anything to do with it but..." There was a sadistic laugh as the chair turned back to face the monitors again. "She looks scared, don't you think? She's not even cried for you...such a shame!"

Tony watched as the apparent high definition camera panned around the room Pepper was trapped in; not indicating the explosive that lay just underneath the camera at the door. If he was to open it, they'd both be killed but he didn't know that. All he knew was he wanted her unharmed; no matter what the cost to himself. He took a deep breath and the words escaped before he could stop them.

"Take me...let her go and take me instead. It's me you've apparently got the problem with. Do not take it out on my family anymore You've already tarnished my reputation enough and almost killed me. Why not finish the job? I'll give you anything"

The chair swung again and the face of the other man changed from a grin to almost a snarl "Anything I want hmm? How about what should have been mine?!"

Tony watched the screen showing Pepper's 'cell' intently and was thankful she was alive. He frowned when he saw her stare at the camera and then proceeded to write "Door" and "Trap" in her own blood before the screen was turned off. "Oh no, that darling little wife of yours is trying to give you a message. I don't think so, do you?"

Tony's faceplate shot up for the first time since he landed and he stared into the darkened insane, almost familiar looking eyes of his counterpart. The last time he'd seen eyes like this was the night he'd had to blow the reactor at Stark Industries. "You want to know what I want. I'll tell you" He stood up and pressed his chest against the cold armour covered chest of Tony, it took all Tony's strength not to blast him with a chest RT and finish this "I want what _my_ dad worked for. Everything that's yours should be mine, Wonder Boy!"

Tony snarled his response "You want it, Stane, just take it! Reach out and just grab it...go on!"

He desperately fought to keep his composure and didn't blink at all; his eyes fixed on Zeke's. "I know you've got a suit. Put it on, let's go a few rounds! I'll kill you like I did Obi!"

Tony turned his attention to the bank of monitors as Stane 'suited up'; trying desperately to get some sort of idea where Pepper was being held. He saw water and boats but it could have all been a ruse to lure him away from where she actually was. The monitor she was on had been switched off but as he closed his eyes he could see her laying on the floor of what he could only assume was a shipping container. He quietly muttered to JARVIS to see if there were any shipping companies near their current loction as he felt a heavy punch to the back of his head.

"Come on, WonderBoy! Let's see if you can beat me now" Stark could hear Stane laughing as he stumbled into the desk in front of him. The last time he fought someone in a suit like his was Rhodey at his fateful birthday party all those years ago. He was drunk then but he managed to give Rhodey as good as he got; almost blowing up the house when they directed the RTs at each other which came in handy when they were fighting Ivan Vanko at the Stark Expo. Tony headed for the door and for the sky, knowing Stane would be on his tail. He was going to have to fight dirty as JARVIS brought up his targeting system. He rolled onto his back and blasted three quick RT pulses in Stane's direction; the first hitting his shoulder and making him spiral, the other two missing completely.

"JARVIS, I need you to hack his suit. You think you're up for that?"

The AI was quick with his response "Sir, the suit is no longer under the SI software control but I will try my best"

Tony climbed to about 1000ft and felt a pair of arms lock around his waist. He knew he wouldn't be able to just shake him off so he headed back down towards the ground in a violent spiral; Stane still holding on tightly "You won't be able to get rid of me that easily, Stark!" Just before they hit the ground, Stane let go and landed face first in the dirt, Tony landing gracefully beside him  
"What was that? Won't be able to get rid of you?" Tony put his boot on Stane's helmet; preventing him from getting up  
"Sir, I have found a way to deactivate the other suit but the outcome for you will not be good" The moment Tony was distracted, Stane managed to get a grip on his leg, flicked him onto his back and started punching the helmet and trying to rip off Tony's faceplate.  
"Whatever you need to do J, do it now!" Tony shouted as he tried to stop the barrage of attacks from Stane by blasting him with his chest RT. The pulse was enough to send Stane skidding across the grass and Tony quickly headed for the sky again.

"Sir, to deactivate the other suit I also need to deactivate yours"

"JARVIS! Just do it!" Tony bit back quickly, trying to keep Stane's attention.

"Then when I tell you, head for the ground Sir!" Tony watched as Stane climbed after him again as JARVIS told him to head for land. Within seconds, JARVIS had deactivated both suits and Stane hit the floor with another thud; but this time he didn't move.  
"Please don't be dead...please don't be dead" Pressing two quick release buttons, Tony discarded his helmet and tried to remove Stane's. "You're not getting away with being dead, Stane! I need Pepper!"  
Tony almost sighed in relief as Stane's eyes flashed open "Not getting rid of me that easy...WonderBoy! I'd tell you where she is but...I might have to kill you!" Another sadistic grin formed on Stane's face just as Tony punched him hard. Both of their attention was drawn to the sound of sirens approaching quickly "You called the cops! You no good, dirty...You disgust me!" Tony grinned at Stane, realising what had happened. When the suit had been deactivated, the electronic tag had reactivated, alerting the police to his location. "I didn't call them...you did!" Tony tapped his ankle where the tag was as over a dozen officers swooped on them both; dragging them off in different directions.


	22. Commotion

Tony sat with his head in his hands in an interrogation room, still kitted in the Iron Man suit, when there was a sudden commotion outside. Leaning back on the chair he spotted the officer who had just interviewed him talking to a senior officer; pointing to the room Tony was in. Despite them speaking in hushed tones, Tony could just about work out what they were saying. "We're gonna have to tell him, Sir. It is his wife after all"

Tony stood and in 2 strides was at the door "Tell me what? Have you found Pepper? Please tell me you found my wife?"  
"Yes, Mr Stark, we have found her. There is a team on their way to..." Before the officer had finished his sentence Tony had taken the few steps back into the room, picking up his helmet and headed for the main door.

"Mr Stark, you can't..." a young officer stuttered, trying to get Tony to stay.

"I'm going! You can't stop me! I've given you everything; now I'm taking what is mine!" Slipping on the helmet, the suit now rebooted thanks to JARVIS, Tony headed for the air; following the dozen police cars hurtling through the streets below and wishing he knew where they we're headed as he could easily get there before them. Scanning the area on the HUD there was no indication of where Pepper would be located and he became increasingly agitated at how slow the police cars seemed to meander their way to... He almost froze in mid-air as the HUD flashed a mapped out projected direction of the high pitched siren cars below going to what he now realised was a heavily populated shipping yard and he just hoped they'd get there in time.

Surging ahead of the police cars with urgency in his heart, his mind was focused on finding Pepper; the only one thing that truly mattered in his life. In less than a minute he had landed in the yard full of the large shipping containers but Tony knew he had a challenge on his hands. There was something electronic stopping him and JARVIS scanning the yard to find Pepper and he knew he couldn't just call out her name as she'd likely be slipping in and out of consciousness. Roaming between the labyrinth of containers, Tony was desperately searching for any signs or indications of how to find his wife amongst what seemed to be hundreds of differently coloured number labelled metal boxes. His mind kept drifting to numbers that Stane kept on a post-it note on the screen of one of the computers...3864. Was that the container Pepper was in? "3864...we gotta find 3864!"

Finding the container quickly Tony tried to scan it for life again but got nothing but static; whatever was blocking the signal was doing more than a fair job. He lifted his hand to hit the door with an RT blast before he remembered Pepper's message. There was a trap linked to the door and he wasn't about to set it off; whatever it was, as he hadn't read the last part of the message alongside the "Door" and "Trap" she'd seemingly written in her blood. Using his wrist mounted laser he cut a hole just big enough for him to get through in the side of the container and as the cut out hit the floor, he almost collapsed as he saw Pepper in a ball on the floor; gagged with her hands and legs tied, she was covered in contusions, grazes, dirt, blood and didn't look like she was breathing too well.

"Oh my God! Pepper! Pep, honey, talk to me!" Tony sank to his knees next to her, cradling her head on his armour covered thighs. He wasn't even sure the Police and medical team had caught up with him yet but he had no choice but to shout for them. "We need help in here...please! Someone help!" Tony tugged off his glove, throwing it aside as he carefully ran a hand over Pepper's blood covered face "What did they do to you?!"

Pepper was dreaming about Tony's voice again, faint and distant. It had to be a dream as she couldn't move or make a sound. It was like she was in a field, laying in the grass in her custom made wedding dress when someone lifted her head and rested it in their lap, calling her name over and over. She could feel Tony's faint touch against her face and struggled hard to open her eyes to see him for one last time...

Help wasn't getting to them quickly enough and Tony had to take matters into his own hands again. Removing the blindfold and gag from her face and loosening the binding from her wrists and ankles, he scooped into her arms and headed for the hole he'd cut out. He was less than 4 feet away when he heard a rapid beeping behind him. Turning on his heels, his attention was drawn to the last part of Pepper's message..."Bomb". Everything seemed to go into slow motion as he pulled Pepper tightly against him and tried to fire away; covering her face as the container blew up, but it was too late. The edge of the blast caught Tony completely off guard and he and Pepper hit the floor; shards of the bomb and container ricocheting around them.


	23. Help

Tony's ears were ringing and he could smell burning coming from somewhere. He couldn't see anything and assumed that the blast had disabled the suit so he quickly discarded his helmet and almost broke down when he saw Pepper's badly contorted body in front of him covered in a lot more blood than he thought it was physically possible for someone to lose and survive. Thankfully the officers that Tony had shouted for were now surrounding them, with two on radios calling for backup as a third started administering first-aid to Pepper's wounds. "Tony...Tony, come on. We gotta get you both outta here and to a hospital!"

Tony could only sit and watch as a team lifted Pepper onto a gurney, applied an oxygen mask to her face and lifted her into the back of the ambulance, Tony following close behind. It was a tight fit with him still in the suit, but there was no way he was going to leave his wife's side again. As soon as they arrived at the hospital the doctors swooped on Pepper just as the cops had after the explosion and she was rushed straight to surgery; Tony knew in his heart that the outcome wasn't likely to be good. He stared as the emergency room doors closed in front of him before sliding down the wall he was leant against. He couldn't lose her, he just couldn't! A young nurse knelt next to him, resting a hand carefully on the shoulder of blast damaged suit and spoke in a soft gentle voice "Mr Stark? Is there anyone you'd like me to call?"  
Tony looked up at her; tears streaming down his soot and dirt covered face "Ha...Happy..." His voice was completely broken but he managed to get out the name of the one person that he knew would be able to help. The nurse nodded and smiled softly before heading to the nurse's station and calling Stark Industries to find Happy.

Sitting in his small, but more than adequate office at Stark Industries, Happy's desk phone rang. Picking up the receiver, he wedged it between his ear and shoulder and continued to work, speaking in his usual chirpy tone. "Harold Hogan...what?! Oh my God! Is she OK? Yes, of course, I'll be there as soon as I can" Putting down the receiver Happy ran out to the car and headed to the hospital. Grabbing what had been dubbed the emergency bag from the trunk of the Phantom, he headed into the hospital; finding Tony sitting alone.

Tony didn't even need to lift his head as the door swung open to know his driver and bodyguard was standing just off to his right. "She's...uhm..."

"It's OK. Well it's not OK but she'll be fine. She's strong like you; she's a fighter" Happy sat down next to his boss, offering him a handkerchief from his pocket which Tony took with a small smile before nodding towards the bag "Stuff for me? I'd be thankful if it..."

Both the men's attention was drawn towards the opening door, a solemn looking scrubbed up doctor walking towards them. "Oh no...Oh Tony!"

The doctor sighed, guiding them into a small room just off the corridor they were sat in. "Mr Stark, I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just going to come out with it. Your wife has suffered a massive injury and there was shrapnel damage to her body. We have managed to remove most of it but there are still pieces of metal in her chest, not unlike your own" The doctor gestured to Tony's reactor. "I'm afraid that we might not be able to save her."

Tony slumped against Happy, realising he might have to face the fact he could lose her when his mind suddenly sprung into action. "My reactor...would that...with the right "schematics" and equipment, would you be able to give her a reactor like mine?"

The doctor frowned and pursed his lips, letting the thought mull around in his head for a few moments. "It would be risky to say the least but we can try. The technology obviously works with you. It may work with her too"

"I can't live without her Doc; you got to do everything you can to make sure she's OK. I'll need to get everything. How long have I got?" Tony's eyes flashed between the doctor and his driver.

"We can keep her in her current condition maybe 30 minutes? Any longer and we will be risking irreparable damage...maybe even death" The doctor could do nothing but wring his hands and watch the Genius.

Tony nodded at the doctor's comments and turned to Happy "Have you got your phone?"

Happy fumbled in his pocket, pulling out his Blackberry and the StarkTech phone Tony had given him a while ago. "I assume you want this?" Handing over the plain looking phone which lit in its usual blue hue as Tony touched the screen and quickly logged into a hidden partition on his StarkDrive. "I keep all the reactor stuff hidden"

"Tone, it took me a half hour to get here. You're not going to be able to get a reactor here in time. What are you gonna do?" Happy nodded to the doctor as he left the room and watched as Tony stepped out to grab the bag Happy had brought and as he entered again he locked the door. Keeping almost silent as he took off pieces of the suit, ripping at any that wouldn't come off willingly, he tipped the contents of the bag on the floor and put the suit into the bag; pulling on the loose trousers and trainers. "I'm literally going to give her what I promised when I married her" Tony's calloused fingers traced around his reactor before he unlocked it from its housing and pulled it out of his chest, holding it out to Happy. "I'm going to give her my heart!"

Happy watched with a frown as he removed the reactor from his chest, grabbing him carefully as he slumped against the desk. "Tone, we gotta go"

Tony took a deep breath, the awful blackness from both the time Obi stole the reactor and the palladium damage returning. "I...yeah...go"

Throwing a hoodie at Tony, a look of concern etched on his face as the Genius fumbled with the simple task of pulling on a shirt to hide the gaping hole in his chest and his skin turning an almost sallow grey, Happy unlocked the door and handed the reactor to the doctor that was waiting outside. "Tony said he's hacked your system or something? The schematics are on a computer or something?"

The doctor simply nodded and quickly returned to the OR and the medical team with the reactor. Tony, almost immobile without his cane or something to lean against, managed to drag himself and the bag containing most of the armour to the door. "Happy...home...let's go"

Tempted to just throw his boss over his shoulder, he threw the bag over one shoulder and put his arm around Tony's waist to keep him upright as Tony managed to put his arm around his bodyguard's shoulder for support. Slowly making their way to the car, Happy opened the back door and Tony slid in, slumping against the leather, breaking out into a sweat. "Please...go fast...please" He closed his eyes and allowed the pain from his chest to travel around the rest of his body. He just wanted Pepper to be safe, and to know she was OK.

* * *

The journey from the hospital went by in a flash as Happy drove as quickly as he could, not bothering about the few traffic laws he would have broken on the way. Checking to make sure Tony was OK in the rear view mirror every couple of minutes, the colour had almost drained from his face and he was sweating profusely now. Entering his code at the gate he headed up the drive and stopped the car in the workshop, something he never usually did. "Where's the spare? Is it in the safe?"

All Tony could manage was a nod as the pain became unbearable. The Mk3 reactor was the old palladium powered one, the one that almost killed him and now he was putting it back in his body to save himself. Happy was all fingers and thumbs as he tried to open the safe; inputting the wrong combination twice before taking a deep breath and getting it right the third time before putting his thumb on the scanner and the safe bleeped and opened. Grabbing the mahogany box from inside he returned to the car and handed it over, blowing out an unsteady breath. He watched as Tony shakily opened the box, took out the old reactor and inserted it into his chest; locking it into its housing. The blackness began to subside almost immediately and Happy crouched next to the car, watching the colour starting to return to his face. "Stupid question but are you going to be OK, Boss?"

Tony stifled a yawn and nodded again. "Yup...wake me if they call?" His adrenaline level crashed quickly, causing him to drift off. Happy sighed, deciding it was best to leave him asleep in the car rather than carry him upstairs to bed. He tapped his boss's leg with a slight laugh, covering him with a blanket before shutting the car door.

* * *

Heading upstairs, Happy knew Tony and Pepper wouldn't mind much if he was to go pack 'overnight' bags for them both. Putting in PJ's, clothes and toiletries for Pepper alongside her tablet computer and a suit plus some more relaxed clothes and toiletries for Tony, he loaded them in the back of the car ready for the journey back to the hospital. He wasn't sure what the outcome was going to be for Pepper; all he could do was be there for them like he had been before.


	24. Hospital

Not realising he'd fallen asleep in the back of the car, Tony tried to stretch his legs but found the more he pushed the more he slid along the cream leather until the top of his head was touching the opposite door. He wondered if the events of the past few days were all just some sort of sick dream. It wasn't until he opened his eyes that he realised where he was and just why he was there. Quickly sitting up and opening the door, a small smile appearing on his face as he saw Happy asleep slumped over the desk. Dragging himself out of the car he grabbed his cane from the workbench where he left it and wobbled to the bathroom; cranking up the shower as hot as he could bear. No amount of hot water would wake him from this nightmare and he just hoped Pepper wouldn't be mad at him for what he had been forced to do.

Once he was suitably scrubbed and the remnants of dried blood, dirt and soot had been removed, he dried himself with one of the large black fluffy towels and wiped the mirror to look at his reflection. The man staring back at him startled him a little; the dark bags under his eyes, his pale skin...the old reactor. He ran his finger around the dull metal ring around the edge, knowing the reason it was there was more than important. Pulling on his favourite charcoal grey suit, crisp white shirt and grey loafers he started to feel 'normal' again. With a splash of aftershave he headed to the lounge; flashing a glance at the office on his way. He'd have lots of questions to answer but they could wait.

* * *

Pepper had been on the operating table for several hours while the specialists, doctors and nurses worked harmoniously tending to her wounds and implanting Tony's reactor into her chest. There were complications but the team worked tirelessly to do everything that they could to make the surgery a success. She was wheeled out of the OR and into a private room where they hooked her to several different monitors and machines. The injuries sustained from the blast of the explosives were lacerations to the limbs and all of the shrapnel was successfully removed except for the ones embedded too close to her heart; just like Tony's. She lay in the bed heavily bandaged with the faint blue glow of the reactor shining through the bandages around her chest. All that could be done now was to watch and wait in hope that she would wake.

* * *

Happy was jolted suddenly from his sleep with the ringing and vibration of his phone on the desk in front of him. After a brief conversation with a nurse who informed him Pepper was out of surgery Happy threw on his suit jacket and shouted up the stairs, hoping Tony was still in the house. "Tony, we gotta go. Get your ass in gear!"

Tony carefully tucked his phone into the inside pocket of his suit jacket, giving himself one last look in the mirror. He couldn't bear to be anything less than his usual best for his wife to show her that everything was as normal as it had been, Running his hands through his perfectly quaffed hair and straightening his pocket square Tony headed down to the workshop; sliding into the passenger seat of the Phantom with a small sigh. "I need to stop somewhere if we can"

"Sure thing" Happy pulled away from the house, making sure the imposing iron gates had closed behind him. "City? Is that where we need to go?"

In the few minutes that they had been on the road, Tony had pulled out his phone again and appeared to be working on something, his attention distracted by something that looked far too technological for his driver. "What? Oh, yeah just into the city. I'm picking something up" Reaching forward, Tony pressed the zip code of their destination into the GPS and returned his attention to the blue-lit glass.

Happy wasn't the kind of driver to pry into his boss's business so the short drive to the GPS's programmed location was almost in silence, except for a soft hum along to the song stuck in his head. "You have reached your destination" Tony had programmed JARVIS' voice into the Rolls' GPS system as a joke when he first bought the car for Happy and never got around to changing it back. Happy cut the engine and turned slightly in his seat to face his boss. "Now what?"

"Now...we wait" Tony looked out of the window, smiling as a young looking, smartly dressed gentleman approached the car with a bag "Mr Stark! I hope this is OK. It's her favourite! In the back like usual?"

Tony's grin widened. This was the reason he kept coming back to the same place, they remembered his habit. "Andy, you're fab, thanks buddy!"

"Hope she gets better soon" Making sure the car door was properly shut, Andy waved at both Tony and Happy and headed back inside.

Happy couldn't help but smile a little at the interaction before he fired up the engine and pulled away from the shop. "Hospital here we come huh?"

"Uh huh" The journey back to the hospital seemed to go a lot slower than it did the night before but twirling his phone in his hands and staring out of the window, Tony thought of his wife going through a situation like he'd been through. As Happy pulled the car onto the hospital's car park, Tony sighed at the barrage of photographers outside the main door.

Happy let out a low growl, the press were nothing but vultures praying on a low point in the couple's life. "You know how to deal with these guys; head down and don't answer any questions. I'll bring the bags...just go, OK?"

As soon as Tony opened the door, the large gathering of people with cameras, microphones and notebooks swooped on the car.

"Mr Stark, is it true your wife's injuries were your fault?"

"Tony, any comment?"

The shouts of Tony and Mr Stark combined with the barrage of questions were almost enough to drive him crazy. Sticking with what Happy said, he kept his head down and headed inside and was greeted almost immediately by the small nurse in bright blue scrubs he saw last night.

"Mr Stark! Good to see you looking...yourself! We've just brought Mrs Stark out of recovery from her surgery if you'd like to follow me?" Tony noticed the way her attention was drawn to the cane he was using and wondered whether it was a medical look or a personal one.

The nurse walked quickly through the hospital and Tony struggled to keep up with her quick pace. Leading him down a password secured corridor to a bank of private, luxurious rooms she gestured to Pepper's. Resting a hand on his shoulder like last night, the nurse spoke in her soft, gentle voice "Go ahead, we're right here if you need us"

Tony turned and gave her a genuine thankful smile before stepping into Pepper's private room. She looked tiny in the bed, hooked up to countless machines with the telltale blue glow from behind the bandages on her chest. Sitting in the big chair next to her bed, he took her hand and kissed it softly. "Hey my little Peppermint, it's Teddy. I'm here."


	25. Revelation

Time had slowed considerably for Tony as he stayed vigilant by Pepper's bedside, willing her to open her eyes. Through the heavily medicated and confused fog of her mind, Pepper could somehow sense Tony was there beside her but she couldn't move and her brain was replaying the last few moments she could remember before she fell unconscious in the container. Panicking at being tied up with the explosives, a whisper leaves her lips "Tony! Door...its...trap!"

Tony tried his best to soothe his wife by running his hands softly over her hair and he watched intently as her eyelids flickered open, her cerulean coloured eyes appearing to search the room. Tony's hand slipped from her hair to her grazed cheek as he gently cupped her face, speaking in hushed tones. "Hey, shh, it's OK. You're safe now...you're OK" Letting her eyes glance over his features a little, the softened edge of his face coming into focus, Pepper couldn't hide a gasp as the adrenaline of the panic subsides, giving way to the pain spreading across her entire body. "Bear..."

"Take it easy, please! You've had a rough coupla days." Resting his spare hand on the cotton linen, Tony leant on the bed taking care not to tug at anything he shouldn't and softly kisses her brow. "I'm going nowhere, I promise"

Managing to move her left hand just enough so it was on top of Tony's, she watched as he sat back down and a faint smile appeared on her lips at his reassuring words. "Are you OK?"

"I'm OK, I know you worry but I'm fine. You, on the other hand, have been a little bashed up." Tony ran his thumb gently across the palm of her hand, watching as her eyes opened and closed slowly. He could have sworn he saw her lip curl into a sort of frown/snarl as she seemed to still be confused and groggy.

"How did I get out? Did it explode? Was anyone hurt?"

He wanted nothing more than to tell his wife everything, but he couldn't risk anymore emotional anguish at the minute. Hesitating just a little, his eyes drift from her face, down the bed and back to her eyes; speaking eventually in an awkward tone, "I uhm...you should be resting, Ms Potts! I promise I'll tell you everything in time but it's too much now."

Taking a deep breath to press the subject, Pepper was overwhelmed with another bout of pain, stopping her from arguing with her husband. "You're encourageable Mr Stark..."

"Yup, I sure am!" Tony's laughter filled the room a little. "All you need to know right now is the LAPD are in big trouble for wrongful arrest."

"They know you're innocent!" she couldn't help the small sigh of relief that escaped, or the smile that graced her lips that it was all finally over. "Do they have the true culprit?"

The side of Tony's mouth turned into a small snarl, almost baring his teeth a little at having to mention his name again "Yeah, they got him. It was Obi's son, Zeke. Blamed me cause I 'killed' his dad"

"Zeke?! I was so worried about you and..." Pepper cut herself off as her vision became clearer. Tony's eyes were dark and sunken a little and his complexion was pale...just like the last few weeks before the Vanko incident. Her eyes narrowed a little as she spoke. "You're not okay Tony, something is wrong..."

How could he tell her what was really going on? She'd been through enough as it was and he was thankful of the interruption of soft tapping on the door. Both their gazes turn to see Happy; three bags in his hand. "Hey! You're awake! I thought you might need these."

Closing her eyes, Pepper smiled a little brighter at seeing another familiar face. "You've got some of my things from home?! Thank you, very thoughtful."

"Just a few bits." Their driver put the bags down next to the bed and rested a hand on Tony's shoulder. "Clean pjs, toiletries and the likes. I picked up your tablet too."

"You have got everything I would have asked for Happy, thank you," Pepper smiled in response, seeming to fight back a few tears.

"It's nothin'. You two look busy so I'm just gonna..." With his spare hand Happy picked up the gift bag and put it in Tony's lap, giving his shoulder a soft squeeze. "See you soon." As the door closed behind him, Tony handed over the bag, watching as Pepper carefully removed its contents. "I knew you'd be in here a few days so I brought something to brighten up the place."

"It's beautiful!" exclaimed Pepper as she carefully lifted the orchid out of the bag and handed it back to Tony, who placed it on the bedside cabinet just in her eye line. "It's just like the one from our wedding..." As she handed the plant over, Pepper realised her custom made engagement and wedding rings were missing and seemed to fluster a little. "Where are my rings? Did he take them?!"

"Oh...uhm..." looking through the small cabinet he'd just placed the orchid on Tony found a small plastic bag; the gem encrusted metal bands safely inside. Tipping them into his hand, he heard another sigh from his wife as he returned them to their rightful place on her left ring finger. "Tony...I didn't think I would ever see you again when..." Her voice trailed off.

"No tears...don't cry or I will and you know that's not pretty. I'm OK...you're..." This was what he didn't want her to do; he didn't want her to talk about it yet. Gazing at the bandages on her chest, he bit his lip and looked away.

"Tony, talk to me! I don't like you keeping things from..." Using any spare strength she had, Pepper tried to sit up. The pain in her chest was unbearable and she almost got a fright as her palm touched the dressings; there was something in there! Using her thumb to pull down one of the coverings, she noticed the familiar blue glow that was usually in Tony's chest and her eyes flashed up to stare at him. "No...I...!"

He couldn't look at her. He physically couldn't lift his eyes to meet hers as he loosened the top few buttons on his shirt, revealing the old palladium based reactor in his chest. "The container exploded..." his voice was meek, unusual for someone so brash.

Pepper started to get agitated, and her ECG began beeping faster. "Tony! I don't want this weapon of yours inside of me! I don't care what that means! I am not a bomb! I don't want to be a bomb!"

"You're not a bomb! You'll never be a bomb. This is only temporary. It was either this or I lost you..." He could barely speak through his sobs. "I couldn't..."

"Temporary?!" Her bottom lip trembled as tears started to cascade down her cheeks, "I'm not you Tony! I can't have... this! Please... no..."

"No, you're right. You're not me but without that you'd..." Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Tony was determined to try and explain this properly. "I can't lose you Pep...I can't," wiping the tears away.

"You assure me its temporary Tony?! I was willing to die for you when I was with the explosives! But this?! Never..."

"One day at a time OK? Let's just...take things one day at a time." pulling the silk pocket square out of his top pocket and dabbing it against her eyes. The simple act of drying her tears made her heart clench. Tony Stark might have seemed the type of man who was hard faced, but Pepper knew the real him...her husband. "You know I love you for eternity Bear"

Tony peeled off his jacket and laid it over the back of the chair he was sitting on, buttoned up his shirt and carefully sat on the edge of the bed, carefully wrapping his arms around Pepper as best he could. "Per sempre, mia Bella moglie." He smiled a little as he felt her resting against him, but Pepper couldn't help a slight grimace with pain. She knew she should have moved but right now there was nothing in the world she needed more than being in her husband's embrace. Another wave of pain hit her and she closed her eyes tightly again, her mind was racing from the conflict of the alien reactor inside of her, yet it was the heart of her husband and he gave it to her so willingly, she could never thank him enough for that.

Tony felt Pep's muscles tighten against him and he leaned back a little, looking at her with genuine concern as he brushed her bangs from her eyes. "You wanna try and get some rest?"

With a small nod, Pep pressed her lips to the cotton shirt covered chest next to her head and she wriggled just enough to get comfortable in his arms before drifting off to sleep.


	26. Struggle

Just like at home, Pepper was sleeping in Tony's arms, head buried against his chest, nose butt up against his reactor and Tony was still wide awake. Carefully slipping his sleeping wife from her position in his arms and onto the spot he had been lying on, Tony climbed out of the bed; taking care to mind the wires and tubes connected to her. Softly kissing her brow he grabbed his phone from his jacket pocket and headed out into the hall as quietly as he could, flashing a glance at her as he closed the door with a soft click. Pepper's words had startled him; she saw his reactor as a weapon. Determined to prove there was another way he pulled up a list of names and numbers, hitting one that he thought might be able to help.

A soft sweet toned female voice answered the phone. "Good morning, Rand Industries. My name is Laura, how may I direct your call?"

The swiftness of the answer almost put Tony on the back foot and it took him a little longer than usual to reply "Hi, it's Tony Stark from Stark Industries. I need to talk to Mr Rand if he's available..."

"Certainly Sir, please hold" it was less than 10 seconds, but it almost felt like a lifetime, between being put on hold to another chirpy, welcoming voice answering the phone. "Tony! Long time no speak! How's it hanging?"

Tony let out a small sigh at having to explain to someone outside his small, family-esque unit what had happened. "It's not doing too well actually Danny, that's why I'm calling. Pepper's been in an accident...Zeke Stane kidnapped her"

He could imagine the look on Danny's face at the other end of the call as he heard a gasp from the other man. "Holy...is she ok? That son of a bitch! I knew he was dangerous just like Obi, but Pepper?!"

"She's OK Danny but...well the container she was in exploded and..." It took a few seconds for Tony to verbally get out his request "I need to ask about that tech you were creating."

Danny's reply seemed reluctant, yet inquisitive that someone like Tony was interested in _his_ tech and not the other way around. "What about it, exactly?"

"Would it be fit for human use? Namely as an electromagnet?" Tony heard the sound of laughter from along the corridor and he quickly turned and stared out of the window. On the other end of the phone he heard Danny sigh and the sound of clicking, from what he assumed was a computer keyboard.

"Listen, I'm going to be honest with you Tony. It's still in the developmental stage but I'm sure I can do something to help. Can you swing by the place? Or do I need to come to you?"

"Danny, I'm gonna send Happy to you if you can sort this for me. You'll be a lifesaver, literally. I'll owe you...more than you'll ever know" The news was just what he wanted to hear, Pepper would hopefully be glad to know there was something else.

"OK. I'll have a look and call you later. Is that OK?"

"Sure is. Thanks Danny, I...it means a lot. Talk soon" ending the call, Tony could feel his eyes prickling with tears again. He couldn't ever remember crying this much, but as long as no-one but Pepper saw, he wondered if he shouldn't have done it a long time ago. Heading back into the luxurious private room, he took a seat in the large chair and took Pepper's hand; cradling the soft, warm skin with his.

* * *

Pepper mumbled Tony's name in her nightmare filled sleep. She had needed her husband's love so much that she was dreaming of losing him. Her hand softly gripped his to make sure he hadn't disappeared and she wasn't just imagining her escape from the cold, metal 'cell'. The thoughts of what he must have endured during her absence when she should have been by his side filled her with self blame. His tears that he couldn't be without her had made her feel that it was all her fault. She should have been more careful on that fateful night, should have resisted and fought back harder. She had let her husband down by being taken and allowing Zeke to use her as a torment toy of blackmail. She wanted to make it up to him; wanted to love him, hold him and tell him everything was alright but all she could do was be fragile and frail in a hospital bed. She hated feeling so weak, her life thrived on doing anything and sometimes everything for him. On being his wife, his confidante, his truth, his strength. Instead she had taken his heart, in a way she had never thought possible.

The bright light of the door being opened on the container make her wake, rather suddenly; her hand grasping at the reactor in her chest. With her eyes wide, she looked at Tony asleep in the chair beside her and she let out a slow sigh. He looked like he was sleeping peacefully, yet a small frown was etched on his face. She couldn't stay in bed feeling sorry for herself and Tony needed her. She never meant to be cruel or ungrateful but having this alien thing in her was something she had never imagined. It was his heart, his life, not hers and it had to be returned to where it belonged. Looking to the bags that Happy had brought in for her, she decided to freshen up and slowly got up out of bed. Her feet hit the cold floor and it sent a shiver right through her body, resonating around the metal in her chest. She tried to take a step but suddenly realised she was unsteady and tangled in the wires connecting her to countless machines around the bed. Unhooking as many as she could, she used the IV stand to lean against, just like Tony used his cane and trying not to grimace with pain and discomfort, Pepper grabbed a few things from a bag and headed to the bathroom. It took her a lot longer to clean herself up than she imagined. Her head was still swimming from the operation, pain relief and the chemical that had used to poison her and render her unconscious. Several times the sponge from her foundation and concealer was dabbed onto the graze and bruising on her face, expertly delivered by Jacob, but the blue glow from her chest managed to distract her again, causing the tears to flow once more. Taking a deep breath and having enough of trying to avoid the thought, Pepper loosened the bandages that were covering her and she sobbed inconsolably at what faced her in the mirror.

* * *

The sound of Pepper's sobs were enough to wake him and his eyes searched the room frantically, hoping he wasn't going to find someone else in the room with them. "Pepper..." Focussing on the location of the sobs, he got up from the chair and took a few tentative, unaided steps to the bathroom door. Trying the handle, he found it locked which only made him rattle the handle even more, "Pep..."

She had to calm down and bite back tears to even get a single word out. "I'll be out in a minute..."

Tony tried desperately to keep himself calm. "Pep, honey, you shouldn't be locking yourself in the bathroom like that in... Please just open the door?"

"I'm fine Tony!" She didn't mean to, but the reply sounded like a snap at her husband as she covered herself in a desperate attempt to hide the reactor.

Using the door frame as a sort of leaning post, he realised exactly what she's be doing. "You're looking at it...aren't you? I stared at mine for an hour when I got home once we'd done the press conference. Yeah, it feels alien; it's not supposed to feel normal!"

Making herself look as respectable as she could, given the circumstances, Pepper grabbed a piece of toilet paper and dabbed the remnants of the tears from her face before she opened the door.

Tony made a swift grab for her IV-less hand and led her back to the mirror, opening the buttons on his shirt again. "These things..." hovering a hand over her reactor and pressing her hand to his, "These little circles of light...they're stopping that metal that's in us both from killing us, and it's a terrible privilege. We should be dead...but we're not..."

Not breaking the gaze between them through the reflection, avoiding the diffused blue light emanating from her chest. "I'm thankful to be alive but... this is yours!"

"It's actually ours. It's StarkTech so..." he mumbles "Shut Up, Tony!" to himself. "I've got someone coming that might be able to help."

The thought that there was someone else out there, other than Tony, that could help confused Pepper slightly. "Help with what, exactly?"

"You said you didn't want weapons. I talked to Danny Rand; he's created something that's literally just an electromagnet"

"Great, more tech when I want less" Pepper thought to herself as she let out another dejected sigh. "How soon will it take for my electromagnet to be ready? You need to have _this_ back Tony"

Tony frowned at Pepper's comment, taking a small step back "I'm OK with this one for a little while. New palladium block is in it and I'm taking care. I'll start drinking the chlorophyll again if I need to"

She nodded a little, watching his expression. "I want my husband to be complete again. I want you to have this back where it belongs"

Reaching up to stroke her cheek, his thumb carefully grazed over the cut on her cheek. "Don't worry 'bout me. Just worry about getting better so we can get you home...where you belong"

She would never actually admit it to him, but the calloused hands were reassuring to her as she held his hand close to her cheek. "I want to go home, Tony. I can't stay here" Tilting her head; she softly pressed her lips to his palm.

"Couple of days...that's all I ask" He tried carefully to wrap his arms around her and softly kissed her cheek. "I want you strong, as strong as you were before"

The pain hit again and she gasped a little as he held her; he obviously didn't realise his own strength or she was the fragile little doll she thought she was. "Okay, two days! I need to get to bed and rest Tony..."

The muscles tightening under his own were a dead give away that something was wrong and Tony finally looked as Pepper with genuine concern etched on his face. "You've been on your feet too long. Come on...and don't be too proud to ask for pain relief!"

"I am not too proud Mr Stark! That's on your ever growing list of personality traits" Pepper couldn't hide a grin as she climbed back into bed and re-attached herself to a few of the monitors, watching as Tony pulled on his faithful red Stark Industries t-shirt that Happy had packed for him.

"You need anything?"

"Yes, my husband by my side" Pepper's grin softened into a smile as she tapped the space in the bed next to her.

"Anything my wife desires" Tony climbed into the bed, trying to fit into the gap she had made and watched as Pepper almost curled up around him like a cat. Laying a hand on his chest, her index finger against the reactor's housing, and her head in the nook of his shoulder, Pepper whispered sleepily. "I love you Tony, so very much."

Pressing his lips to her hairline, he rested his chin on the top of her head. "I love you too, sweethea..." just as he managed to mis-time a yawn. Letting her eyes close, a smile spread across her face; Pepper was happy to be in her husband's loving arms again as the pair drifted off to sleep.


	27. Recovery

She had rested and followed the doctor's orders for the past three days but being stuck in the hospital bed was driving her crazy. Tony had stayed by her side only leaving when she contacted Happy to take him for donuts or a chilli dog just so he would stop fussing around her. It was wonderful her husband loved her so much but it wasn't like him to be this overly attentive. They needed to get out of the hospital and back to some sort of normality, whatever that meant now she had this thing in her chest. The ordeal they had been put through by Zeke had left more than scars, it was as though Tony was in fear she would be taken again and he was treating her like a delicate porcelain doll rather than the strong wife he had married. The media had not helped with the persecution to Tony before the truth eventually came out and now it was the overzealous hero worshipping of Iron Man and the poor little wife.

That was the one thing she hated most, feeling weak from the injuries was one thing but being branded as the weak wife was more than an insult to her. It was going to take a lot of hard work and determination to regain being the dignified capable woman she was before Zeke wreaked his havoc. It was harder for Tony in so many ways and she felt the guilt so deeply not being able to support her husband like she had always done in the past. Admitting she needed him so desperately was hard for her to do, it shattered her self confidence and self belief. Although it was obvious that they had always needed each other to be complete, the balance had tipped and the feeling of being equal to him was disappearing fast for her.

She had woken in his arms again and looked up at him as her eyes focussed; studying his features as though it was the first time she laid eyes on him. Only she noticed the subtle little changes of creases around his eyes and brow of telltale signs that he had worries on his mind. She swallowed slowly, knowing exactly what those worries are and desperately tried to fight back the prickling of tears to her eyes. Carefully she slipped out of bed leaving him to sleep and headed back to the bathroom, grateful that the IV was gone so she was no longer restricted. She showered and dressed, trying to avoid the acknowledgement of the reactor in her chest. Wearing shirt and skirt she looked in the mirror and her eyes were immediately drawn to the blue light emanating from beneath the shirt. There weren't enough layers to dull the light so she quickly removed her shirt, replacing it with a vest, t-shirt, the shirt she just removed and a cardigan which was buttoned up under her neck.

Years of practise as a PA meant Pepper knew how to apply her make-up immaculately and the bruising on her face was no longer visible, but the reactor still glowed and was still visible, no matter how many layers she seemed to wear. Taking one final inspection of herself in the mirror, she straightened her clothes and left the bathroom.

* * *

The morning rounds of the nurses were enough to wake him. Looking at the clock, then again at his watch, he realised they'd been asleep more than 8 hours. It was an absolute miracle, despite the fact they both quite obviously needed the rest. Sam the small smiley nurse, who Tony had now discovered had been assigned to Pepper as her personal care, had checked all her vitals and was now writing an almost a novel sized note on the chart at the end of the bed while Pepper was in the bathroom.

"You know it would be so much easier to use a tablet instead of a clipboard" Tony rubbed his eyes, ruffled his hair into some kind of a quiff and flashed Sam a smile.

"Tony! I didn't wake you, did I? Tablets would be a great idea, instant access and update to medical notes without leaving the bedside but it's the money. The hospital just hasn't got it!"

The thought mulled around his head for less than a second before the figurative light bulb appeared above his head.

"So, how's she doing?" gesturing to the bathroom door where Pepper was taking a shower.

"Amazingly well considering. The...thing, I'm sorry I don't understand it! It's like magic! Apart from the contusions and lacerations and the obvious..." Sam tilted her head a little with a slight frown "She's a fighter! There is a scan planned this afternoon to check the positioning of the shrapnel, a positive response from that and she may be allowed home today...maybe"

Hearing the bathroom door being opened, he flashed a glace to Pepper, noticing with a small frown that the light from the reactor was dull, like she was trying to hide it from everyone.

"Are you cold? You got enough layers on to keep an Eskimo warm!" swinging his legs out of the bed and onto the floor.

"It's fashion, Tony. Although I wouldn't really expect you to understand" Pepper couldn't help but smirk at her husband, and roll her eyes at Sam.

"No no, I understand nothing!" Turning his head to fire his next comment at Sam, who was still busy writing notes behind him "I was only voted one of the best dressed business men in GQ Magazine!"

"Well unless you won the award for wearing women's clothes, you know nothing" The bickering pair heard a small giggle from behind them and Sam apologised before leaving the pair to finish their 'fight'

"Talk to me, How you feeling? I'd like honesty please"

"Honestly, I'm fine Tony! I'll feel even better when we get home!" Straightening the back of her skirt, Pepper perched on the end of the bed and shook her head a little as she spotted Tony rolling his eyes.

"Sam just told me there's another scan first...then you can go"

"That's just routine Tony, everything is fine!" Why wasn't he listening to her? She'd had enough conversations with the nurses while he'd been asleep to know everything about her condition.

"Oh yeah," wrestling himself up from the bed he rubbed a hand over his goatee. The usual sharp edges were blurred and he was in need to a tidy-up to feel...himself. "You're fine alright...as feisty as ever!"

Tony had a weird way of complimenting Pepper, but she knew it was meant as a positive thing. Their relationship was built on small jibes like that in public and nothing but love when they were alone. Thankful Happy was the one in this 'family' that had some sense; Tony pulled the slate grey suit from the bag and headed for the bathroom to change. "Time to get my game face on I suppose!"

As soon as Tony was out of sight Pepper's hand hovered over the rector and she grimaced in pain again. The sooner this...this 'thing' was out, the better.

* * *

Just like at home, he left the bathroom door open as he changed; noticing her slumping on the bed and the change in her face. Pepper was strong, the strongest woman he knew but today, and since the accident, she looked weak. He didn't know what he could do to help. He certainly couldn't pander to her anymore, she had /her/game face on; the one she wore in the boardroom...the one he loved so much; Vice President Stark. Quickly changing into the suit, leaving off the tie Happy had packed, he grabbed the bag and headed back into the room. "Straight home or do you wanna go somewhere to eat?"

Pepper would know he was trying to keep things normal by talking about his stomach, but the reaction he got in return wasn't what he was expecting. Pepper looked up and noticing the worry he seemed to desperately be hiding, she broke the eye contact between them and fidgeted with her wedding rings. "Straight home please Tony"


	28. Painting

Tony took a seat on the bed next to Pepper, putting two fingers under her chin and turned her head to meet her gaze. "Can you remember when I came back from Afghanistan?"

That was a thought Pepper never wanted to think about; the loss when she thought he was gone, the joy when he came back and the repulsion when he made her swap the reactor out. Her eyes searched his as she fought hard to stay strong; her voice a trembling whisper. "I remember..."

"And can you remember how you felt when you first saw my reactor?" His fingertips drummed against the fabric covering his chest.

Pepper nodded, trying to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat.

"That feeling you had...that's what I feel right now. But one day, I can't say when, it'll start to become your normality...like it was always there. People will point and stare and lower themselves to calling you a freak but you're not and you know why? You are Pepper Stark...and she's not a freak!"

"But I don't feel like Pepper Stark..." Pepper rolled her lip between her teeth to stop it trembling as Tony leant over to cup her face with both of his hands.

"I know it doesn't feel like it but you are, 100% a Stark! When your body has healed, your mind will be stronger than ever!"

A single tear managed to break free from Pepper's tightly screwed eyes and slowly trickled down her cheek "I want...I need to go home...please Tony, take me home!"

Tony couldn't help letting out a long shaky breath as he pressed his lips to her temple. "Let's go home"

Pepper managed to compose herself enough to take a slow deep breath, allowing the 'boardroom' face to show again. "Is Happy on his way?"

Tony nodded and was just about to check his phone again when Sam returned to the room to take Pepper for her new scan. "We'll be com...are you guys leaving?"

"Don't try to argue with me Sam" She offered the small nurse an apologetic smile. "I need to get home"

"Oh no, Mrs Stark. I wasn't going to argue! It's not in my nature. Let me just go get your discharge papers and we can get you out"

"Thank you Sam...Tony?" Softly stroking her fingertips on the back of his hand "This _thing_ Danny is preparing for me, can it be done at home?"

"Uh huh. It won't be as difficult as mine was. No sticking hands in holes and pulling out wires. Should be a touch smaller too"

"Smaller? This..." Pepper let her fingers drift up to her chest, but she still couldn't bear to touch it. "Your reactor... can it be swapped over easily?"

"Mine just clips out, just like yours will now. I'll show you when we..." Using his index finger, Tony gestured between their chests. "I'll call Danny on the way home"

Pepper finds herself looking away as he gestures between them, gripping his hand tight and whispering "One day at a time..."

"That's all I ask" Lifting her hand to his lips and kissing her knuckles, hearing a soft knock on the door behind them.

"You guys can go when you're ready, you're all signed out!"

"I could not have asked for a better nurse to be assigned to my care, thank you Sam"

Tony laughed as Sam's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. "It's just my job, Mrs Stark. It's been my pleasure to look after you...both of you. I'm glad you're back on your feet though" Desperate to hide her blushes, Sam quickly left the room, fanning her face with the clipboard in her hands.

As Sam disappeared Pepper stood, brushing her clothes down with her hands and turning her attention back to Tony. "Is Happy waiting for us?"

"He said he's waiting out the back, I can only assume the vultures are waiting out front" Tony pulled out his favourite RayBan aviators and slipped them onto his face, grabbing the bags as best he could and heading out into the corridor.

"Still?! Don't they ever stop?!" Pepper took a moment to compose herself and to hold herself tall before following Tony out; now more worried about him than he was about her.

"Of course, you know they're only looking for 1 shot" With a cane in one hand and three bags in the other, Tony had to make do with opening the door with his hip, thankful that Happy was on the other side with the car. Spotting the pair, the driver/bodyguard took off his sunglasses and tucked them away. "Drop the bags there T, I'll get 'em." In his usual professional manner, Happy opened the rear door and let the pair get into the car before grabbing the bags and stowing them in the trunk.

Tony slipped an arm around his wife's shoulder, squeezing her arm gently. "You OK? Sorry...sorry, bet you're sick of me asking now!"

"I am fine Tony!" She didn't mean to snap again, but the constant questions would drive her crazy. Why wasn't once enough for him?

"Good" He leant his head onto her shoulder for a moment before retrieving his phone from his pocket and calling Danny. Pepper's eyes were fixed at the view out of her window, but she subconsciously relaxed in the car and let her head rest on his.

"Hi, Tony Stark for Danny Rand please...thanks...Hey Danny! I know, I'm sorry! Listen if I send Happy over, can you swing by now? Great, thanks buddy, talk soon" Tony ended the call and returned his phone to the inside pocket on his jacket, giving Pepper a reassuring squeeze "Happy, you hear that? Can you go pick up Danny?"

"Sure did, boss. I'll head straight over. Is he at Rand Industries?"

The comment from their driver made Tony laugh. "Well that's where I called him, so I assume so!" The trio always knew when they were nearly back when the ocean came into view on the horizon and Tony heard Happy sighing softly in the front. "Nearly home" Less than 30 minutes after they left the hospital Happy pulled up the drive of the house, stopping as close to the front door as he could before getting out and opening Pepper's side door. Gracefully slipping out of the car, Pepper gave Happy a brief half smile as she quickly headed to the house. Tony climbed out behind and clasped his driver's shoulder. "Thanks big guy. We'll see you in a bit yeah?"

Happy flashed a quick glance at both Pepper and Tony before nodding. "Absolutely. I'll get him back as quick as I can"

The noise of Happy driving away made Pepper look sharply over her shoulder and before he was out of sight she darted inside, into the comfort of their home. Tony followed inside and they were almost immediately greeted my Dummy who seemed to have something in his 'hand'. "What you got there huh?"

Pepper let her hand drift over Dummy's 'body' and tapped the motor at the end of his arm. "Whatever it is, it looks important"

Tony, being a little more careful than usual with his creation, took the corner of the paper and expected Dummy to let go...which he didn't. "Pepper, I think you need to see this...it's you!"

Stepping into the small space between her husband and their robot, Pepper repeated Tony's action of pinching the corner of the paper and Dummy let go, chirruping at her happily as she looked at what he'd drawn; her eyes misting up again. "I can't believe he's done this..." The picture showed Pepper in a business suit, with flame red hair and a simple solid blue circle on her chest. Tony wondered if JARVIS had told them about Pepper's new 'addition'.

"He's an artist at heart!" Gently patting Dummy's arm, Tony headed up into the kitchen. "It's beautiful! Good job buddy...where's your brother huh? Causing trouble I bet!"

Pepper's bright smile had returned. "My baby has made his first picture! I need to display it somewhere..."

Dummy's 'excited' chirrups and beeps turned into seemingly confused ones as he moved over to the kitchen and realised he wouldn't get up the step; trying to indicate it should be put on the fridge.

"You're right Dummy! It will look perfect over there where I can see it every day!" Taking one of the plain cylindrical magnets from the drawer closest to the fridge and using it to stick the drawing to the door. "Perfect, don't you think so?"

"Check you out! You're like a proud..." Tony quickly trailed off, hoping Pepper hadn't realised what he was going to say. "I shouldn't say that"

"Shouldn't say what, exactly?!" There is was - Pepper's 'I'm not happy with you' stance; arms folded and foot tapping on the marble floor.

"You look like a proud Mom, Pep. Like when her kid comes home from school and hands her a potato print picture for the first time"

Her brow almost knitted together as she frowned at him and pursed her lips. "Don't be absurd Tony! Nothing of the kind!"

"That's why I didn't wanna say anything!" He realised he'd put his foot in it completely and quickly tried to change the subject as he rubbed his brow. "Any status on Happy, JARVIS?"

"None at present, Sir"

Pepper found herself looking away again, staring at the picture on the fridge, as Tony stepped up behind her, wrapping his arms tenderly around her waist, burying his nose in her hair. "Sorry Hon. I know it's hard. It's difficult for me too"

She kept her eyes tight shut, refusing to let a single tear escape again. "I need you to be strong for me, for us both"

"Of course. I can do that for us" Tony instinctively took a deeper than normal breath, inhaling Pepper's individual scent and softly tightened his grip on her.

"Will it work? This new _thing_?" Resting her hands on his at her stomach, leaning back against his chest; feeling his reactor in her back.

"Magnet...you'll have a magnet and I'll have a reactor. Two completely different things"

Just as Pepper was about to reply, JARVIS interjected. "Sir, Mr Hogan has just arrived with Mr Rand"

"Let him in J. See, he's here"

Pepper widely opened her eyes and swallowed slowly. "Then let's get this _magnet_ where it belongs!


	29. Green Light

A tall, bespectacled man reluctantly entered the house with a small wooden box in his hands, and his face broke into a smile when he saw Tony and Pepper in the kitchen area. "Mr Stark! It's good to see you again!"

Tony took the few steps down to the lounge and greeted Danny, shaking his hand firmly. "Likewise!"

Pepper followed just behind her husband, a little wary of the man she'd never met before as she also shook his hand "It's nice to finally meet you Mr Rand"

"Oh, Danny this is..."

Danny tiled his head at Tony and Pepper would swear she saw him roll his eyes. "The fabled Pepper Potts, the woman who tamed Tony Stark, it's an absolute pleasure!"

Pepper giggled at the comment, flashing her gaze in Tony's direction. "He was hard work to tame too! I don't mean to be impatient Danny, but the magnet? Is it ready?"

Lifting the wooden box into Pepper's eye line, Danny smiled at her forwardness "I can only imagine but she's ready for ya. Take a look"

Pepper took the box from him with a small nod and peeked at the contents. "Can we get this changed now, please?"

Danny and Tony nodded in unison and Tony stepped forward. "You wanna do it, or do you want me to?"

Opening the box properly, Pepper handed it to Tony. "I can't do this myself, you've got more experience"

"It would be my privilege, Mrs Stark" Patting the seat of a barstool and resting the box on the worktop behind. "Here's as good as anywhere...you wanna sit?"

Danny cleared his throat and turned around to spare his blushes as Pepper started taking off the layers between her and the reactor, pulling down the vest at the bottom rather than taking it off as she perched on the stool. Tony made sure his hands were clean, knowing this would be a little more delicate than the swapping of his own reactor. Throwing the paper towel into the trash he took a few steps and stood in front of Pepper, taking the magnet out of the box and placing it in her hands.

"We'll do this quickly, I'm not going to hold anything back and it won't be the nicest thing in the world but grip onto my arm if I hurt you, OK? You ready?"

Pepper gazed into his eyes again and nodded. "Just do it already" Inhaling deeply, Pepper held her breath as Tony held the reactor in one hand and the housing in the other.

"Don't hold your breath, just breath normally" Tony turned the reactor and heard the click of it unlocking from the housing before carefully pulling it out and resting it in the lid of the box. Picking up the magnet, the light yellow glow now replacing the blue, he gently inserted it into the housing and turned it until it clicked. Looking up, he saw Pepper grimacing in pain; biting so hard on her lip he thought she'd draw blood. "All done sweetheart, all done"

Pepper was taken aback by the new glow from her chest and suddenly felt self conscious again; grabbing her shirt and cardigan and pulling them back on. Danny whispered something in Tony's ear which made the pair smirk. "You guys, if you need anything just call but I gotta go. Happy's waiting and I got a meeting at the factory."

"Thank you for this Danny" Pepper couldn't thank the other man enough, instead settling with a smile of gratitude. Danny smiled in return, almost understanding what she was trying to say

"Any time Pepper. Yellow's a good colour on you" From behind the glasses on his face, Danny winked at her and headed out to the car, laughing at Dummy patrolling the door like a guard dog.

"Dummy!" Pepper giggled at the robot's action before turning to Tony. "It's your turn now. Let's get your reactor back where it belongs"

Dummy turned and beeped, wheeling slowly and stopping at the step...again.

"I think we need a ramp for him! But if he gets in here...Butterfingers will get in here and you know what he does!" Tony stepped down to Dummy "Not like you, eh!"

"Tony! Butterfingers isn't that bad!" Pepper found herself pursing her lips at her husband's comment.

"Despite his new 'brain' he's as bad as he ever was" Tony couldn't help but laugh at the times the robots had got into trouble, and the idle threats he'd made. Looking up at Pepper, who was laughing with him, he noticed she seemed...normal, if that were even possible anymore.

Closing the gap between herself and Tony with a few steps, Pepper opened her shirt just enough to expose the glowing electromagnet in her chest to Dummy, gripping Tony's hand tightly. "Do you want to see Dummy?"

Dummy chirruped again, tilting his arm a little bit before reaching out and softly touching the new glowing yellow light in Pepper's chest, almost inquisitively. "Carefully big guy...it's just like mine only newer"

Tapping Dummy's arm again, Pepper squeezed Tony's hand again. "It's good to be home Tony, so very good"

"It's good to have you home sweetheart" Tony leaned in to kiss Pepper but felt himself being pushed away, like someone had their hands on his chest. "What the...did you feel that?!"

"Tony! What was that?" Now a little more confident with the magnet, Pepper rested her hand on her chest.

Tony tried to lean in again, getting the same pushing as before. "I wonder..." A small smirk appeared on his face. "I think it's your new magnet...it's repelling my reactor!"

"What are we going to do?"

"Let me swap this one out...see if the newer one's any different. If not I'll have to manufacture a new one" He had already started thinking about non-metallic metals as a just in case.

"Hope it works Tony! I can't repel my own husband!"

"Some would say that was a good thing!" Tony couldn't help but laugh as he returned to the kitchen, sitting on the stool facing the breakfast bar. The Mk2 reactor hadn't been in the housing long enough to give him the same problems of palladium poisoning like last time, but as he unclipped and removed it, the smoke from the block appeared once again. Within a minute the newer Mk3 reactor was back where it belonged; the sensation of coconut and metal in his mouth made him grin. Holding out a hand to Pepper, he watched with a smile as she walked towards him. "Let's see, huh?"

Pepper gently dropped her hand into Tony's and felt him pull her closer to him, thankfully without the same repelling magnetic push as before. The 'lights' from their implants turned the area around them a nice shade of green. Wrapping his other arm around her waist he kissed her softly at first before deepening the kiss; she wasn't indestructible but he didn't see her as the fragile little doll any more. "Green's a great colour on you, Mrs Stark"

"I think green suits us both, Mr Stark" Pepper rested her head on Tony's shoulder, letting out a soft yawn.

"Might I suggest bed? You look drained and I'm not feeling so great after that swap"

Pepper nodded, pressing her lips to the slightly exposed skin at the crook of his neck. "I was just about to say the same thing"

* * *

Finding herself safely encompassed in Tony's arms, Pepper opened her eyes and smiled a little at the unusual green light around them. There was something special about the magnet in her chest, it gave her an unexplainable sensation that made her feel energised. After all the trauma she didn't feel in as much pain and to her surprise, was even smiling as though everything was suddenly beginning to fit like a jigsaw. She had to get used to her new 'addition' but unlike the reactor, the electromagnet gave her a good feeling. The green glow that emanated when she was with Tony as their implants worked in harmony reflected their marriage; they completed each other.

* * *

A few times during the night he'd found himself being slightly freaked out by the new coloured light that filled the room; the fear that suddenly subsided when he remembered Pepper's yellow lit magnet. The light from her implant was much more forgiving against her skin than the blue from his reactor, but the green from them combined was perfect for them both. He was thankful that the Mk3 reactor wasn't repelling like the Mk2 as he shifted closer to her; his nose against her forehead and his lips against the gap between her eyebrows.

In that moment...there was nothing else; just Tony, Pepper and their green light.


End file.
